Sweet Home
by yyohei
Summary: [Sequel Annoying Vibes] Tempat terbaik adalah rumah, berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu dengan orang tersayang. Uchiha Sakura sangat mendambakan itu. Maka demi mewujudkannya, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi model. Akan tetapi begitu semuanya ia lakukan, kehidupannya di rumah tidak seenak kelihatannya. Ibu-ibu kompleks bilang, kasihan Sakura yang diselingkuhi suaminya. Taeklah!
1. Prolog

Berita yang beredar, bapak polisi yang merupakan suaminya telah berselingkuh, bermain belakang tanpa bilang-bilang. Lah iya lah tanpa bilang, kalau bilang dulu namanya lagi eek. _Mahhhh, udahhhh! _

Sakura memasang wajah malasnya begitu mendengar cerita Karin hari ini. Ibu-ibu kompleks di sekitaran mereka akhir-akhir ini terus menerus menyebar gosip sampah. Kasihan Sakura, padahal baru satu bulan ini dirinya berhenti dari dunia permodelan dan memilih menjadi istri rumahan yang penurut, dua puluh empat jam siap sedia.

"Gue nggak bisa bayangin kalau suami lo beneran selingkuh Sak, gue nggak nyangka."

Kalau pun benar, Sakura sudah begitu siap menendang bokong suaminya agar segera pergi dari rumah ini. Lagi pula, Sakura yang memiliki wewenang penuh.

Karin merupakan tetangga sebelah, Ibu satu anak. Sejak awal kepindahan Sakura ke rumah ini, dia sudah menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat, sering menemaninya yang saat itu tengah hamil, bahkan membantunya ketika akan melahirkan si kembar.

"Sak, lo harus tanya ke suami lo yang sebenar-benarnya sebelum semua terlambat."

Mantan model, cantik, tubuh aduhay, tapi kok diselingkuhi? Kasihan.

"Ya biarin aja sih mau dia selingkuh atau enggak, yang penting gue masih dinafkahin lahir batin."

_Goblok!_

Sudah mendengar berita buruk, dengan santainya bisa cengengesan. Karin memandang ngeri Sakura yang kini tengah memasukkan cemilan ke mulutnya. Tapi tidak berapa lama setelahnya, ekspresi wajah wanita itu langsung berubah begitu melihat ke pintu depan yang terbuka. Dua anak laki-laki kembar identik baru saja masuk dengan wajah lelah, loyo sehabis seharian bersekolah. Karin kembali menatap Sakura, dari matanya mengisyaratkan untuk diam, tidak lagi memperpanjang obrolan mereka.

"Aduh, anak Mama sudah pulang. Kok nggak bilang salam nih?"

"Salam." Beneran _badmood_.

"Gue pulang dulu deh Sak, takutnya Kaka juga pulang." Alasan, tadi dia mengatakan sendiri anaknya sedang ada les. "_Bye_ Mars, Yupi."

Yupiter. Bukan Yupi yang _yummy gummy_ itu.

Sakura tidak begitu mengerti perasaan putranya, tiba-tiba Mars berlari dan langsung memeluknya ketika Karin telah pergi. "Loh, ada apa nih?"

"Mama, Mars mau ngomong sesuatu tapi Mars takut Mama sedih."

Uuh, menggemaskan sekali.

Pipi Mars begitu tembam dan kemerahan, Sakura ingin mencubitnya tapi tidak tega. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Tapi nanti Mama sedih."

Kali ini Yupiter ikut berujar.

Anak kelas satu sekolah dasar yang masih lugu-lugunya, di usia mereka sekarang Mars dan Yupiter sudah terbiasa pulang pergi ke sekolah berdua. "Mama, Mars nggak mau punya Mama baru!"

"Yupi juga!"

_Bangsat! _Ibu-ibu mulut rombeng itu belum tahu rasanya ditampar menggunakan linggis.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu sayang?"

Keduanya spontan menggeleng kompak. "Tante Matsuri, Ibunya Ryota bilang begitu sama teman-temannya."

"Katanya, kasihan Mama."

"Dia ngasih tahu kalian seperti itu?"

"Enggak." Loh? "Aku sama Yupi-nii nggak sengaja dengar."

Dengan kata lain, kedua anaknya menguping.

Sakura terpaksa tersenyum akhirnya, mengelus poni si kembar dengan sayang. "Dengarin Mama. Sampai kapan pun Mama kalian cuma satu, cuma Mama Sakura seorang."

"Tapi kata Tante Matsuri..."

"Tante Matsuri hanya mengada-ngada, tidak tahu yang sebenarnya seperti apa." Finalnya sampai di sini. "Sudah ya, sekarang kalian ganti baju dulu terus makan."

"Ashiappp." Meniru kelakuan Atta Halilintar.

Mars dan Yupiter berlarian menuju kamar begitu Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. _Setan si Sasuke!_ Akibat terlalu tampan akhirnya jadi bahan gunjingan orang-orang.

Sakura menarik napas sembari memasang wajah sombong, merapikan baju atasannya dan kembali memakan camilan.

Lihat saja nanti, jika berita yang beredar itu benar. _Tak potong-potong anunya!_

* * *

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Cuma mau bilang makasih untuk yang sudah menfavorit, menfollow, bahkan ngasih komentar di ff Annoying Vibes. Maaf juga karena nggak bisa balas satu2. Saya terbilang baru di ffn ini, tapi untuk nulis sih sudah lumayan lama sebenarnya. Omong2, mampir juga ke akun wattpad saya @yyohei. Hehe**


	2. Chapter 1

Uchiha Sasuke pulang ke rumah baru pukul enam sore, membawa gurami bakar yang masih hangat. Dia sepertinya tidak berbohong mengatakan telah makan bersama rekannya sesama polisi. Dilihat dari seragamnya tidak ada yang mencurigakan, Sakura begitu jelih melihat setiap detail tubuh suaminya yang tengah melepas ikat pinggang. Takut doi beneran selingkuh seperti kata orang-orang.

"Matanya kenapa ngelihatin aku sampai segitunya?"

Mau nyipok tapi kok amit-amit jika teringat perkataan Ibu-ibu itu. "Kamu mandi dulu, habis ini aku temani makan."

"Aku sudah makan, tinggal makan kamu saja yang belum."

Astagfirullah genit kumat.

Sakura menatapnya bosan sambil lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. "Aku lagi kesel sama kamu."

"Loh kenapa?"

"Ya itu," _Santai oyy._ "Bapak Uchiha Sasuke digosipkan berselingkuh."

Sudah hampir satu bulan berlalu tapi gosip ini tidak juga surut. Sasuke tersenyum sesaat kemudian mendekati istrinya, duduk di sebelah kiri dan memeluknya dari samping. Aduh, tubuhnya memang paling nomor satu untuk dipeluk. Dari mulai mereka sekolah hingga sekarang, Sakura masih tetap seksi.

"Yang, kamu kan tahu sendiri aku sama sekali nggak pernah nggubris. Malah kamu nya yang iseng banget ngebalasin pesan dia."

"Ya tapi aku kesel ngedengar mereka bilang kamu selingkuh. Kasihan aku lah, kasihan anak-anak kita lah. Pada sok tahu banget _asw!_" Mereka semua tidak mengerti jika Sakura mengamuk, isi kebun binatang akan keluar dari mulutnya. "Heran, anak ingusan begitu kok berani-beraninya ngegodain Om-om."

"Kamu dulu juga gitu ngegodain aku."

"Ya kan normal suka seumuran, lah ini?"

"Biarinlah, yang penting keluarga kita tetap tentram. Dan yang paling penting, aku bisa buat anak sama kamu. Ihirrrrr."

Bilangnya najis, nyatanya Sakura mau-mau saja dianu. Katanya demi menambah keturunan, rencananya harus ada lagi lima.

"Sayang sekali aku lagi ada tamu bulanan."

"Bohong banget."

"Beneran yang aku nggak bohong. Kalau nggak percaya, sentuh nih rotinya."

Percaya diri terlanjur malu-maluin. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus menyadari Sakura membimbing tangannya menyentuh area sensitif wanita itu, merasakan tesktur empuk yang kata Sakura merupakan roti.

"Susu saja deh."

"Nggak bisa juga yang, ini aku sensitif kalau lagi ada tamu bulanan begini. Memangnya kamu mau aku jambak?"

Ini nih, definisi _seluas-luasnya alas masih lebih luasan alasanmu. _

Dari pada berdebat lebih panjang lagi dan berakhir dengan Sasuke yang keki sendiri, ia memilih beranjak dari ranjang dan segera melepas seragamnya. "Pokoknya awas saja kalau sampai kamu selingkuh sama mahasiswi pelakor itu. Bukan hanya anumu saja yang aku potong, j*mb*tnya dia pun tak cabutin pakai tang biar mampus!"

_Klek. _

Beneran mamposss! Si kembar tiba-tiba membuka pintu.

Sakura langsung menciut menyadari itu, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menepuk dahi. "Eh ehh, rambut maksudnya."

"Mama, Yupi sama Mars mau gurami bakar."

Melihat apa yang barusan telah diperbuat istrinya, Sasuke berinisiatif mendekati si kembar. "Kalian lapar? Ayo, Papa ambilin."

Tapi sepertinya tidak berjalan mulus.

Tahu-tahu Mars dan Yupiter melewatinya, menarik kedua tangan Sakura agar segera berdiri. "Mama ayo ambilin makan."

Akibat dari berita yang beredar. Sakura memberinya isyarat ketika wanita itu mulai pergi dari kamar mereka. Intinya, semua ini terjadi karena mulut Ibu-ibu kampret itu.

Malang nian.

_Bacot banget emak-emak!_

**\- 0 -**

Ketika minggu itu datang, Yupiter dan Mars meminta berkunjung ke rumah orangtua Sakura. Katanya gantian karena minggu lalu mereka sudah bermain seharian di rumah orangtua Sasuke. _Moment_ nya pun pas sekali lantaran Ibunya baru saja membuat puding jagung, favorit sejak dulu.

"Gitu dong sering-sering ajak main si kembar ke sini, biar rumah ramai."

"Kiki kan suaranya kayak lumba-lumba Ma, meski pun nggak ada si kembar di sini pun rumah sudah ramai."

Sakura pantas berujar demikian ketika usia Akio belasan, lah ini sudah lain. Akio bukan lagi anak SMP, bahkan doi sudah mampu bekerja dan menghasilkan uang sendiri. "Mending elo nggak usah ke sini dan mencemari udara sekitar Saku-nee."

_Doeng!_

Enak kan ya digeplak Ibu sendiri?

"Ngomong apa kamu Dek?"

Benar-benar seperti dianak tiri kan.

Ini sebenarnya persoalan sepele, jadi Sasuke memutuskan membuka pembicaraan lain. "Aku dengar katanya Papa mau pensiun Ma?"

"Iya, umur sudah segitu kan seharusnya buat istirahat Sas. Papamu saja yang ngotot pengen keliling dunia, nggak kayak Mama ini yang cuma di rumah."

"Nggak kayak Akio juga." Benar sekali.

Sakura diam-diam tertawa mendengar ucapan Akio. "Terus Papa pulangnya kapan tuh?"

"Tiga bulan lagi perkiraan."

"Lama juga."

"Jadi Kakek belum pulang?"

"Belum, Yupiter." Dua-duanya replika Sasuke, mulai dari wajah maupun sifat benar-benar sama. "Eh, Nenek baru ingat kalau di kulkas ada es krim. Kalian mau?"

"Mauuu."

"Oke, ayo ikut Nenek."

Kebahagiaan seperti ini tidak ada duanya, Sakura semakin merapatkan rangkulan tangannya di lengan Sasuke sembari melihat si kembar melanglah menuju dapur bersama Ibunya. Jadi ceritanya, _Akio dijadikan kambing congek._ Oh tapi tidak bisa sayy. Sasuke tiba-tiba angkat kaki dan mengatakan ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar.

Tinggal mereka berdua.

Sakura menggaruk belakang telinganya selagi Akio memainkan ponsel, jaga-jaga jika sampai Mars dan Yupiter muncul. "Eh kancut! Gara-gara elo ya, teman lo yang pernah lo ajakin main ke rumah itu terus-terusan ngegoda suami gue."

"Aduh Saku-nee, gue tuh sudah bosan dengar lo ngomel itu mulu."

"Ya gimana nggak ngomel? Lah elo biang masalahnya!" Bermula dari main ke rumah Sakura sambil mengajak teman cewek, Akio menyesali itu hingga sekarang. "Gimana bisa elo malah ngasih nomor suami Oneechan lo ke cewek lain? Sehat hah?!"

"Gue nggak pernah ngasih! Dia saja yang ngelunjak sampai nekat ngambil nomor Bang Sasuke di ponsel gue."

Ujung-ujungnya tidak ada gunanya juga mengomel. Sakura menghela napas, melirik adiknya jengkel setengah mati. "Lo katanya suka dia, kenapa nggak lo pacarin saja sih?"

"Nah itu dia masalahnya." Serius, Akio benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepala. "Gue suka sama dia tapi dianya malah suka Bang Sasuke, kan jancok?!"

"Huss, Mama dengar elo misuh-misuh begini ditampar lo." Bertambahnya umur, bukannya bertobat dia malah semakin menjadi. "Gue sudah mewanti-wanti kalau teman lo itu beneran selingkuh sama Sasuke, nggak bakal gue biarin hidupnya tenang."

"Oh, bagus. Gue juga nggak setuju kalau sampai si Hana anu-anuan sama Om-om."

Nyadar diri lah ya, usia Akio dengan cewek bernama Hanabi itu juga selisih jauh.

Sakura melipat satu kakinya di atas paha, lagi-lagi memasang wajah sombong khas sosialita kelas atas. Mantan model seperti nya tidak layak diselingkuhi, pelakor tengil itu juga tidak selevel dengannya. _Cuih!_ Jika diingat-ingat ketika datang ke rumah, dia sok seksi sekali mengenakan pakaian kurang bahan. Kayak Sakura dong yang bahkan sering telanjang di depan Sasuke, biasa wae.

"_Ganbatte Oneechan!_"

* * *

**To be continue...**


	3. Chapter 2

Tidak rugi dari pukul setengah enam berada di Satlantas, Akio mendapatkan nomor antrean lima. Dia sebenarnya di sini hanya untuk memperpanjang surat izin mengemudi. Namun berhubung mobil Satlantas yang biasa berkeliling mulai tidak beroperasi bulan ini, akhirnya mau tidak mau Akio mengurus sendiri. Benar-benar deh, antreannya semakin menjamur lantaran sejak pagi orang-orang terus berdatangan. Akio kalem-kalem saja menunggu, duduk santai di teras berlantai ubin. Kebetulan sekali Sasuke tiba-tiba melintas di depannya seusai melakukan apel. Tampang _cool_ dan _body_ bagusnya tidak luput jadi perhatian cewek-cewek, termasuk juga Ibu-ibu.

Aduh, _Pak Polisi ganteng!_

"Eh Bang Sasuke!"

Sasuke langsung menoleh padanya, dengan sedikit mengeryit dia melangkah menuju Akio. "Ngapain Ki di sini?"

"Beli mie pangsit Bang." Otaknya bermasalah. "Ya mau ngurus SIM lah, apa lagi?"

"Oh, sendirian saja nih?"

"Iya sendirian gue." Sebuah anggukan diberikan Sasuke, pria itu kemudian bersiap pergi. "Eh eh Bang, tunggu dulu."

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Mumpung kita cuma berdua nih nggak ada Sakura-nee, gue mau ngomong sesuatu." Ujung-ujungnya pasti itu. "Masalah teman cewek gue yang sering ngirim pesan ke elo, gimana kalau elo mendingan ganti nomor Bang?"

Maunya sih begitu. "Nggak bisa Ki, ribet urusannya kalau gue ganti nomor."

Iya kalau anak sekolah yang suka-suka dia ganti nomor, lah ini Uchiha Sasuke. "Wah berabe."

"Lagian kalau gue ganti nomor nggak akan ngasih pengaruh apa-apa." Tipe suami yang minta dikemplang. "Gue kasih tahu nih, tapi lo jangan ngomong apa pun ke Sakura."

Akio manggut-manggut mengiyakan, bisa jadi ini menjadi rahasia antar sesama cowok.

"Teman cewek lo itu, sudah dua kali nekat nemuin gue pas nugas."

"Terus lo gubris?"

"Ya nggak lah, bisa-bisa gue disunat Sakura." Istrinya tipe wanita sadistis. "Sialnya ada tetangga gue yang mergoki, dikira gue selingkuh sama tuh cewek."

Usut punya usut, ternyata Hanabi sudah berbuat sejauh ini, makanya berita perselingkuhan itu bisa sampai ke telinga Kakaknya. Akio memandang Sasuke ngeri, kasihan juga dongkol sebenarnya lantaran gebetannya malah menyukai Om-om ini.

"Hanabi itu cakep Bang aslinya, _body_ nya juga lumayan. Tapi kelakuannya astagfirullah."

Tumben nyebut?

"Ya gimana ya? Meski pun banyak wanita cantik, gue cintanya sama Sakura doang."

_Asw!_

Kalau kakaknya tahu, dia sudah pasti grumat-grumat seperti cacing kepanasan. Kepalanya terangkat ke atas, songongnya pun makin gede.

"Hati-hatilah Bang pokoknya, lo jangan sampai tergoda sama teman cewek gue itu. Cowok kalau sudah dikasih umpan lama-kelamaan bakalan mau juga kalau nggak kuat iman."

"Ya lo gebet gih sana biar nggak sampai kejadian, rada parno gue sebenarnya sama tuh cewek. Dia agresif banget, berani nyentuh-nyentuh."

Modar!

Sakura pasti kebakaran jenggot mengetahui ini.

Sasuke kemudian pamit pergi, meninggalkan Akio diantara kerumunan. Suka sebal sendiri, Sasuke yang memiliki wajah seperti itu cocoknya menjadi _Cover Boy _meski Sakura pernah bercerita jika semasa sekolah dulu Sasuke justru dijauhi teman-temannya. Ah, bodo lah yang terpenting ganteng. Pantas saja Hanabi melewatinya dan justru mengejar Om-om yang bahkan sudah beristri. Mungkin ketika pembagian otak dia tidak datang, makanya jadi gejetot begitu.

Akio menggeleng tidak habis pikir. "Cok, jancok! Cewek jaman sekarang kelakuannya aneh-aneh."

**\- 0 -**

Kedua anaknya sejak kemarin merengek minta dibuatkan ayam goreng tepung, katanya biar seperti orang _koriya-koriya_ itu yang cara makannya diberi keju mozarella. Sakura celingak-celinguk mencari bahan-bahannya di Super Market, sekalian ngadem. Sudah biasa baginya berjalan-jalan sendirian di luar rumah, enakan begitu ketimbang sama si kembar. Jelas ribet dan tidak jarang mereka malah minta dibelikan ini itu.

"Ayam potong, jagung, telur, tepung, pala bubuk, kayu manis bubuk, cabai bubuk, bawang putih, lada, sama saos gochujang. Tinggal keju mozarella nya nih."

Jadi Ibu rumah tangga mah harus _smart_, pengeluaran harus bisa seimbang dengan pemasukan. Ya kayak pas dia dianu Sasuke, keluar masuk _pornhub. Owalah human!_

"Hai Bu Sakura."

Ngapain juga kocheng oren gembrot ini di sini? _Mood_ Sakura mendadak rusak, tapi dia tetap harus _smile_. "Hai Bu Matsuri."

"Lagi cari apa Bu?"

"Ini nih lagi belanja bahan-bahan buat bikin ayam goreng tepung."

"Buat si kembar ya Bu?"

Iya lah, masa buat orang sekampung?

"Iya Bu." Seharusnya Matsuri segera pergi bersama suaminya yang cungkring itu, Sakura malas-malasan melihat rak susu. "Bu Matsuri sendiri lagi cari apa?"

"Biasa Bu belanja bulanan, ditemani suami."

_Nggak ada yang nanya asw!_

Sakura keki, asli. "Bu Sakura sendirian saja nih? Suaminya mana?"

_Lagi ngepet buat dapatin wangsit suhh asuhh!_

Astagfirullah Sakura kelepasan terus.

"Ya kerja dong Bu, kan sekarang hari Senin."

"Ohh." Melihat suami Matsuri yang sejak tadi senyum-senyum ke arahnya, Sakura _illfeel_ setengah mampus. "Kalau gitu kami duluan ya Bu? Ayo sayang."

Tidak ada perasaan iri melihat keromantisan yang sengaja ditunjukkan Matsuri, Sakura hanya meredam kejengkelannya. Bergandengan tangan seperti itu sudah biasa, Sakura terlalu sering melakukan bersama Sasuke. Sok banget pamer! Mereka belum pernah melihat ia dan Sasuke cipokan di depan umum sih. Teringat waktu _first night_ mereka, Sasuke yang katanya minim pengetahuan _seks_ bisa menguasainya dalam semalam. Semua yang tidak diketahui, seluruhnya ia praktikan pada Sakura. Dulu saja malu-malu, sekarang malah jadi hilang urat malu. _Ya kan belajar._

"Itu Ibu-ibu minta dikirimin video bokep gue sama Sasuke kayaknya."

Fakyu.

Sakura masih beradu argumen dengan pikirannya, tapi deringan ponsel di dalam saku menyadarkan. Ada panggilan masuk dari suami tersayang. "Ya, hallo yang?"

"Sayang kamu nanti nggak perlu masak ya? Aku mau kita malam ini jalan berdua."

Beneran? Sakura tidak salah dengar. "Cuma berdua? Nggak ngajak anak-anak?"

"Nanti kita bisa minta tolong jagain si kembar ke orangtuaku atau orangtuamu, sekali-kali lah kita kencan."

Yayang Bebeb Sasuke memang terbaik.

Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Oke."

"Kamu dandan yang cantik ya nanti? Kalau bisa pakai gaun warna merah hati saja, aku suka ngelihat kamu pakai warna itu."

Istri adalah ratu, tentu saja. "Terus kamu pulang jam berapa yang?"

"Ya sore nanti kalau kerjaan sudah selesai aku bakalan langsung pulang kok."

"Oke deh."

"Sudah dulu ya? _Love you_ yang."

"_Too_." Pelit banget si Sakura ini.

Baiklah, kalau begitu bahan-bahan makanan yang sudah terlanjur masuk keranjang ini akan ia simpan ke dalam kulkas dulu ketika sampai di rumah nanti, besok saja masaknya. Sasuke sih mendadak mengabari, tapi Sakura sangat menyukai sifat suaminya yang seperti ini. Penuh kejutan, _awokawok_.

* * *

**To be continue... **


	4. Chapter 3

Menyenangkan hati suami juga termasuk kewajiban penting, Sakura sejauh ini sudah melakukan apa pun yang Sasuke inginkan, termasuk mengenakan gaun berwarna merah hati untuk kencan romantis mereka. Jika dipandang, aura feminimnya kentara. Sakura tampil cantik dengan _make up_ tipis dan juga rambut panjang yang dikuncir sanggul. Mantan model kelas atas harus tetap terlihat anggun di setiap kesempatan, termasuk makan malam romantis ini. Tapi sayang coyy, Sasuke dengan goblok nya malah mengajak menaiki mobil gundul menuju Resto. Taek!

"Sudah dong jangan manyun gitu. Mobilku tadi beneran mogok yang, makanya aku pinjam mobil temanku. Dari pada naik motor ke sini, bisa-bisa dandananmu rusak." Benar juga sih. "Yang, buka mulutnya. Aku suapin."

"Nggak ah, malu."

"Apaan? Biasanya malu-maluin." Sakura tidak mau memperpanjang lagi dan memutuskan untuk memakan _spaghetti_ nya sendiri. "Kita sudah lama nggak kayak gini yang, terakhir kali waktu kamu hamil. Begitu kamu balik kerja jadi model lagi, jarang-jarang kita ada _quality time_ berdua."

"Tapi kan sekarang aku nggak jadi model."

"Nah, benar. Jujur aku lebih suka kamu yang seperti ini, fokus ngurus aku dan si kembar."

Baru juga satu bulanan _off_, anteng di rumah. Sasuke tersenyum semakin lebar memandang wajah ayu Sakura meski pun istrinya itu masih cemberut. "Ngapain lihat-lihat?"

"Kamu cantik."

_Hilih!_

"Makasih loh ya? Tapi maaf saja nih malam ini aku masih nggak bisa ngasih kamu jatah."

Kampret si Sakura! Bisa-bisanya bicara begitu. "Nggak ada yang minta jatah ke kamu yang."

"Lah tadi bilang begitu, kode loh." Menang sengaja memancing. "Aku sebenarnya juga pengen, tapi..."

"SASUKE-NII!"

Duh gusti kenapa sih banyak gangguan?

Sasuke dan Sakura kompak menoleh pada salah satu meja pengunjung yang letaknya tidak jauh dari mereka. Tepat di sana, ada bocah tengik yang akhir-akhir ini membuat hati Sakura jongkot. Tidak terima hanya memanggil, cewek itu juga melangkah tergopoh-gopoh mendekati Sasuke. _Mampus! Mampus!_ Sasuke kelabakan sendiri sedangkan Sakura mulai berapi-api. Ada istrinya di sini loh, ngaca!

"Sasuke-nii." Begitu Hanabi berjarak tepat satu meter dari Sasuke, Sakura langsung memblokade gerakannya hingga tubuh mereka berbenturan. "Eh, Tante Sakura."

Bangsatttt! Sama Sasuke manggilnya Nii-san, giliran sama Sakura manggilnya Tante.

"Apa kabar, Hanabi?" Rasakan.

"B-baik, Tante."

"Ke sini sama siapa?"

"Sama teman-temanku."

"Terus tadi mau ngapain lari-lari nyamperin suamiku?" Sudah deh, terserah Sakura.

Sasuke anteng-anteng saja mendengarkan sembari meminum beer. Santuy wae.

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain, cuma mau nyapa Sasuke-nii. Eh, tahunya ada Tante Sakura juga."

Kasihan sekali, sudah menjadi Nyonya Uchiha bertahun-tahun malah mendapati perlakuan seperti ini. "Oh."

Begitu doang? Sakura kejam.

"Eh, kalau gitu aku balik ke teman-temanku lagi ya Tante?"

"Ya."

Merasa sudah aman, Sasuke lantas menoleh namun hal itu justru membuatnya malah tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Hanabi. "Dah, Sasuke-nii?"

Cok!

Tidak salah adiknya Akio terus-terusan mengumpat jika sedang marah, ini cukup mujarab untuk meluapkan emosi. Sakura memandang Hanabi yang berlalu menuju tempat semula. "Nggak usah dipikirin, anak usia segitu memang sedang labil-labilnya."

"Anak apaan? Sudah punya susu begitu kok dibilang masih anak."

"Biar begitu masih gedean susumu yang."

_Ya jelas dongsss._

**\- 0 -**

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu tapi Sakura sepertinya tidak juga menunjukkan aura bahagia, dia terlihat masih kesal atas kejadian di Resto tadi. Bisa-bisanya saat tengah makan malam romantis, Hanabi malah mengacaukan suasana. Tiba-tiba muncul, tanpa malu bersikap genit pula. Itu cewek, apa Otan? Kok roman-romannya jadi pengen manggil semua nama binatang. _Asw!_

Sakura mendengus, menatap wajah juteknya yang baru ia bilas dengan air. Sesudah itu, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Sasuke telah menyambutnya di atas ranjang, enak-enakan di sana sembari menonton televisi.

Mereka sempat bertemu pandang begitu Sakura mulai menarik selimut. "Kok tumben pakai bra yang?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ya biasanya kan _topless_ tuh."

Berumah tangga lebih dari tujuh tahun membuat ia sedikit banyak mengetahui kebiasaan istrinya itu, Sakura seringkali tidur tanpa pakaian dalam. "Malas ngelepas."

"Sini deh aku bantu lepasin."

"Nggak yang, mager."

Sikap wanita yang sedang datang bulan lebih mengerikan dari omelan Ibu tiri, Sasuke yang menyadari itu hanya bisa mengelus dada. Dari ekor mata, sekilas ia menemukan Sakura tiba-tiba beranjak untuk mengambil ponsel di atas nakas. Lebih tepatnya, ponsel berwarna silver miliknya. _Kumat deh. _

"Ngapain yang?"

"Ponsel kamu getar, ada pesan dari si Otan."

Kasihan Hanabi, cantik-cantik dipanggil Otan.

Sakura masih menunjukkan mimik tenang, seperti sudah terbiasa membaca setiap pesan yang dikirim Hanabi pada suaminya.

**_62*_****_00000000_**

_Sasuke-nii, tadi kenapa kok diam saja?__Padahal aku sudah lari-lari cuma buat nyamperin Sasuke-nii loh. :'(_

Terus terang Sakura jengkel. Ah, bodo amat. Tidak seru jika dibiarkan, maka doi dengan santainya mulai mengetik pesan dan langsung mengirimnya.

_'Lagi__ sakit gigi.'_

**_62*_**_00000000_

_Ya ampun, :'(_

_Terus Sasuke-nii sudah periksa ke Dokter?__'_

_Gg.'_

**_62*_**_00000000_

_Sasuke-nii harus minum obat supaya nggak sakit._

_Apa perlu aku bawain obatnya ke rumah?_

Ini anak kok ngelunjak? Astagfirullah pengen nampol. Sabar uyy.

"Yang, nggak usah dibalas napa sih? Kurang kerjaan." Sakura tidak peduli pada penuturan Sasuke yang tengah beranjak dari ranjang sembari membawa gelas kosong.

_'__Nggak perlu._

_Sudah dikasih obat sama istriku.'_

**_62*_**_00000000_

_Obat apa?_

_'__Kelon_._'_

Masih untung Sakura tidak mengirim video bokep atau hal-hal porno lain antara dirinya dengan Sasuke, bisa-bisa Hanabi _heart attack. _

**_62*_**_00000000_

_Oh. _

Hap.

Dengan begini selesai sudah keisengan yang diperbuat Sakura. Sasuke merebut paksa ponselnya dan langsung memasukkan benda itu ke dalam saku. "Bandel ya kamu? Dibilangin nggak usah dibalas."

"Ya tapi seru, tahu!"

"Apanya yang seru? Adanya kalau kamu terus-terusan ngebalas gini, dia nya bakal ngira aku ngasih harapan."

Sakura seketika meringis sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. "Eh yang, aku kok tiba-tiba ngerasa rumah kita jadi sepi banget ya? Kayak ada yang kurang gitu."

"Kurang gimana?"

Baik Sakura mau pun Sasuke sama-sama mengingat sesuatu, mulai dari ketika mereka bersiap pergi berdua untuk kencan. Sebelum ke Resto, si kembar dititipkan terlebih dulu ke orangtua Sasuke. Lalu sekembalinya, mereka langsung pulang ke rumah.

"YA AMPUN ANAK-ANAK YANG!"

Goblok.

"Kok kamu nggak ngingatin sih kalau Yupi sama Mars di rumah Papa sama Mama?!"

"Ya salah kamu, masa' aku?" Wanita selalu benar. "Buruan jemput yang, kasihan kalau sampai mereka nangis."

"Sama kamu juga yang, ayo ikut."

"Nggak, aku malas ganti pakaian lagi."

Tai.

* * *

**To be continue... **


	5. Chapter 4

Kurang apa Akio yang dengan senang hati menuruti kemauan si gebetan? Baru pulang kerja langsung ke Cafe menemui Hanabi, apa pun deh Akio lakukan agar dirinya yang tampan bisa dilihat. Tapi tetap saja, ujung-ujungnya yang dibahas justru cowok lain.

_Ngeselin nggak sih?_

"Ayo dong Mas, sekali saja ajak aku main lagi ke rumah Sasuke-nii."

Terus Akio akan disunat kakaknya sendiri karena berani memancing api, membawa cewek lain ke rumah yang jelas-jelas menjadi ancaman serius bagi kehidupan rumah tangga Sakura bersama Sasuke. Akio tidak segila itu melakukan, terlebih hanya karena membuat Hanabi senang.

"Aku kemarin baru ketemu Bang Sasuke, dia kelihatan sibuk banget Han."

"Aku juga ketemu kok semalam, Sasuke-nii lagi sama si Senju makan-makan di Resto."

_Lah gue yang Senju cok! Sakura sekarang ganti jadi Uchiha. _

Eh, astagfirullah Akio kelepasan.

"Gini deh Mas, aku tuh pengen ketemu Sasuke-nii nggak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku cuma pengen ngejenguk saja, dia bilang katanya lagi sakit gigi soalnya."

Alas purwo lewatttttt! _Because_, alasannya lebih luas.

Akio menggaruk alisnya sebentar. "Nggak ada tuh, Onee-sanku sama sekali nggak bilang apa pun tentang suaminya. Biasanya kalau ada apa-apa, dia langsung nelpon Mamaku."

"Mas Kiki ini kok belibet banget ya?"

Susah juga menghadapi gebetan merangkap jadi calon pelakor kakaknya, aduh Akio sakit kepala. "Han, Bang Sasuke itu iparku loh. Suami Onee-sanku."

"Iya iya, aku tahu."

"Terus kenapa jatuh cintanya harus ke dia?"

Nah, ini nih _problem_ nya. Hanabi menyedot jus alpukatnya sebentar kemudian berujar. "Aku nggak jatuh cinta sama Sasuke-nii, aku cuma ngefans dia doang Mas."

Berawal dari menyukai lama-lama jadi cinta. Akio hanya bisa mendengus. Eh, tahu-tahu muncul kakaknya bersama wanita berkerudung ungu yang baru saja menggeser pintu Cafe. Ibu-ibu rumpi jelas, tapi Sakura yang lebih terlihat mencolok berkat wajah congkaknya. Tubuh tinggi semampai, wajah yang tidak terlalu tirus, lalu rambut panjang berwarna merah muda. Akio ingat betul Ibunya pernah berkomentar jika Sakura lebih dominan seperti alien ketimbang manusia karena warna rambutnya. _Kasihan banget._ Mungkin saja dia anak pungut.

"Lah Sak, itu kan adik lo si Kiki?"

_Cok! Tercyduck. _

Sakura yang mendengar itu segera menoleh, langsung menyipitkan mata sambil mengangkat kaca mata _gold_ nya.

Klik.

Akio sedang apes. Sebagai barang bukti, kakaknya memotret dirinya dengan Hanabi menggunakan kamera ponsel. Sudah tahu ujung-ujungnya pasti masuk ke ponsel sang Ibu. Nanti begitu sampai di rumah dia yang kena ceramah, selesai bekerja bukannya pulang malah main. _Asw!_

"Ih, jadi _badmood_."

Seharusnya Sakura yang mengatakan, tapi ini Hanabi loh? Sudah jelas cowok yang disukainya merupakan suami dari Sakura, terang saja dia jengkel. "Mau pulang?"

"Tapi Mas antarin aku kan?"

"Iya dong."

Lebih baik pergi dari pada membiarkan Hanabi dan Sakura saling mencakar di sini. Tanpa keberadaan Sasuke, urusannya beda lagi. Lantas Akio yang pertama berdiri, lalu menggandeng Hanabi pergi. Memang kampret kakaknya itu, gegayaan melambaikan tangan begitu Akio melintas sembari meliriknya.

"Itu tadi Akio sama siapa Sak? Pacarnya?"

"Bukan."

Karin harus menyiapkan diri sebelum mendengar jawabannya. "Lah terus?"

"Selingkuhan suami gue Rin."

_Loading_ sebentar, santuy dulu.

"ASTAGFIRULLAHALAJIM!! YANG BENER?!"

Subhanalloh ukhti Karin, muncrat semua ludahnya. Hujan lokal.

**\- 0 -**

Sasuke baru selesai mandi dan berganti baju, ia turun ke lantai bawah melihat anak-anaknya tengah bermain lego di depan televisi dengan beralaskan karpet. Sakura, istrinya itu sudah pergi sejak pukul empat sore bersama tetangga sebelah. Seharusnya dia sudah tiba sekarang, membawa es krim mochi berbagai varian yang legit ketika digigit. _Aduh, kenyal-kenyal asoy!_

"Pa, kok Mama lama?"

"Sebentar lagi pasti pulang kok."

"Tapi Mama nanti bawa es krim mochi kan?"

"Iya, tunggu saja." Dibandingkan Yupiter, Mars lebih banyak mengobrol. Dia akan bertanya mengenai berbagai hal yang menjadi pertanyaan di kepalanya, termasuk keberadaan Ibunya sekarang. Kalau Yupiter sih sibuk menyusun lego. "Yupi bikin apa?"

"Rumah mini." Cuek, menurun dari Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum sesaat sembari meraih remot televisi, mencoba mencari _channel_ bagus. Akhir-akhir ini tayangan di televisi semakin tidak berkualitas, drama picisan yang memusingkan terkadang membuat Sasuke sakit mata. Heran, Sakura kok bisa tahan? Setiap harinya menonton sinetron yang _problem_ nya semrawut astagfirullah.

"_Uncle_ Muthu dong Pa."

Apa pula itu? "_Uncle_ Muthu siapa?"

"Itu, _Uncle_ nya Upin Ipin."

Sasuke mana mengerti begituan, tahunya cuma si Nopal. Sembari mencari tontonan yang dimaksud si kembar, dia juga sekalian mencari acara gosip. Pengen tahu berita ter _update_. "Nggak ada nih, adanya Dora."

"Spongebob nggak ada Pa?"

"Baru juga selesai tayang."

"Yahhh." Rajanya ngibul. Sasuke menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Mars dan Yupiter, sedang keki mungkin. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya, fokus mereka langsung tertuju pada pintu depan. Sakura berdiri di sana mengucapkan salam, kemudian melepas hak tingginya. "Mamaaa!"

"Hai sayang."

Keduanya kompak berlarian ke arah Sakura, karena yang paling mereka tunggu adalah es krim mochi. Sasuke tersenyum kian lebar, melihat anaknya bertumbuh kembang dengan pesat. Cepat atau lambat, Yupiter dan Mars akan segera menjalani fase remaja.

"Kok lama yang?"

"Karin ngajak potong rambut sama beli gorengan dulu tadi. Jadinya lama." Selagi si kembar menikmari es krim mochi, Sakura curi-curi pandang pada suaminya yang sebenarnya ikutan mencicipi. Yupiter dan Mars berada di bawah, sedangkan mereka berdua duduk di sofa. "Eh yang, tadi di Cafe aku ketemu Otan loh."

"Terus?"

"Masa' dia buang muka pas ngelihat aku? Ngeselin banget tuh bocah."

"Masa? Bukannya semalam waktu ketemu, dia baik terus ngomongnya sopan ke kamu?"

"Ya mana aku tahu." Ah, bodo amat. Sakura ikut mengambil satu es krim mochi dan langsung melahapnya. "Enak nggak anak-anak?"

"Enak Ma."

Dua anak cukup, apa lagi yang kembar seperti ini. Sakura jadi teringat ketika berhasil melahirkan Yupiter dan Mars, sepanjang hari senyumnya terus terbit. Dia menjadi salah satu Ibu terbahagia di dunia karena Tuhan menghadirkannya bayi kembar.

"Mmm, tamu kamu masih ya yang?"

Kok ambigu? Sakura menoleh jengkel pada Sasuke yang tengah menoel-noel lengan kanannya. "Kenapa?"

"Pengen nih, mau semingguan aku puasa."

"Apaan? Nggak ada. Orang masih ada tamu kok diajak gituan."

"Yang, jangan keras-keras napa sih? Yupi sama Mars bisa dengar."

"Coba sana kelonin si Hanabi."

Taek!

Sasuke pura-pura murka dan langsung menggelitiki perut Sakura. Istrinya terkadang sering kelewatan jika bercanda. Tanpa malu, dua-duanya hanyut dalam dunia masing-masing. Bahkan kehadiran si kembar seperti tidak ada gunanya. Sakura menjerit keras, gelitikan Sasuke tidak main-main sensasinya.

"Sayang banget, aku lebih suka jalan lahir anak-anakku ketimbang lubang perawan."

Yaelah, porno.

* * *

**To be continue... **


	6. Chapter 5

Begini loh kebiasaan Sasuke ketika jam makan siang, nongki-nongki santai di warkop yang letaknya dekat dengan tempat bertugas. Menyeduh kopi hitam, menyambung _wifi_ gratis nyambi mengunduh lagu _Lintang Ati_. Kemudian setelah unduhannya selesai, dia putarlah itu terus-terusan sampai anak muda di sebelahnya menghela napas jengkel.

Santuy dong.

"Mbak, _whiskey_ satu botol ya?"

Lambenya ngawur! Dikira ini club malam gitu? Sasuke spontan menoleh pada orang yang barusan berujar. Tidak disangka, orang tersebut rupanya teman sekolahnya sendiri. Ya jelas tahulah siapa yang mau berteman dengan Sasuke, hanya Uzumaki Naruto.

"Wehh Nar, ketemu juga kita."

Ceritanya mereka ini sedang reuni kecil-kecilan, terakhir kali bertemu sekitar dua bulan lalu. Itu pun ketika Naruto sedang tidak ada _schedule_ keluar kota. Maklum deh, boss besar perusahaan terasi ini seringkali wara-wiri untuk memajukan bisnisnya. Tapi kasihan, sampai saat ini pun Naruto tidak kunjung menikah. Lebih kasihan lagi anunya yang semakin mengkerut jika tidak segera digunakan. Duh, Sasuke sih keseringan sama Sakura. Akhirnya jadi ketularan otak bokep mulu, apa-apa pikirannya anu.

"Cariinlah, jangan ngatain doang lo."

"Lah gimana gue nyarinya?"

"Ya gimana kek? Lo kan pasti punya banyak kenalan polisi cewek tuh, siapa tahu ada yang nyantol ke gue satu."

"Lo item dekil gini kayaknya susah Nar kalau dapatin polwan."

Astagfirullah teman taek!

Dari dulu mulut Sasuke selalu pedas, biji cabai kalah. "Biar lebih percaya diri, lo coba pake _skincare_ kayak istri gue deh. Beauty apa lah gitu gue lupa."

Apa sih gajetot?

"Nggak usah ngajarin gue aneh-aneh Sas, lo makin hari makin persis si Sakura sekarang."

Itulah ikatan pasangan. Sasuke tertawa keras kemudian menyeruput kopinya sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Boleh dicobalah, siapa tahu jodoh. "Sebenarnya gue ada cewek Nar, tapi dia masih anak kuliahan."

"Cantik nggak?"

Jika dibandingkan Sakura mah masih kalah jauh. "Ya lumayanlah buat dibawa ke Mall."

"Mana? Lihatin fotonya dulu."

"Ya nggak punya, tapi nanti deh gue coba minta ipar gue." Uhuyy, coba dulu. "Enak loh kalau sudah nikah, bisa suka-suka nguyel bojo kapan pun."

Tidak mikir ya? Warkop ini sedang ramai loh, bahkan tepat di sebelah Sasuke ada banyak anak muda lagi mabar. Nanti takutnya bisa menjadi berita _viral_, Bapak Polisi siang-siang membahas anu. _Asw! _

"Gue masih nggak habis pikir. Bisa ya lo nikahnya sama Sakura? Cewek paling bandel seantero sekolah, sedangkan elonya yang jadi penegak kedisiplinan." Kan yang namanya cinta itu buta. "Terus siapa tuh yang ngajak nikah duluan? Lo apa istri lo?"

"Ya sorry nih, _privasi_."

Terlalu banyak alibi. Naruto mendengus sambil lalu menerima kopi yang baru disodorkan Mbak-mbak penunggu warkop.

"Lah iya baru keingat gue, mau tanya."

"Apaan?"

"Dengar-dengar Sakura berhenti jadi model, benar nggak tuh?"

Beritanya memang sudah menyebar, terutama dari kalangan Ibu-ibu. "Yoi, dia sendiri yang milih fakum karena mau lebih fokus ngurusin anak sama ngurusin gue."

"Ngapain juga lo diurusin?"

Tuh kan, tololnya mendarah daging.

"Lah gue suaminya, ya wajar dong diurusin. Bersih-bersih rumah, ngerawat si kembar, dan yang paling penting bisa diajak anget-angetan pas cuaca lagi dingin."

"BACOT ASUHHH!"

Weh bikin kaget. Beraninya Bapak yang wajahnya mirip Hokage Konoha ini ngebentak-bentak polisi? Begitu pikir orang-orang.

**\- 0 -**

Berhubung Sakura merasa hari ini sangat membosankan, ia memutuskan untuk bertandang ke rumah si mertua seorang diri karena Yupiter dan Mars sedang bersekolah. Baru sampai belasan menit lalu, Mikoto menyambutnya dengan berbagai cerita tentang masa kecil Sasuke. Berlanjut hingga kegiatan bongkar-bongkar isi lemari. Sakura hanya tersenyum sembari menerima pakaian lucu-lucu yang diberikan Mikoto.

"Jadi waktu umurnya sembilan tahun, Izumi masih suka ngedandanin suami kamu Sakura-chan. Pakai pakaian cewek yang kamu pegang." Wajah jutek dan datar mirip aspal begitu bisa dirias layaknya wanita? Sakura tiba-tiba ngeri membayangkan. "Kasihan Sasuke, dia dulu sering nangis karena dijahili kakaknya."

Boleh tertawa tidak sih?

"Masa Sasuke sampai nangis Ma?"

"Iya beneran, maklumlah dia anak Mama banget. Kalau kakak iparmu Izumi lebih ke Papanya." Memang dari segi fisik Sasuke lebih dominan seperti Ibunya, tapi sifat sudah pasti sembilan puluh persen menjimplak si Ayah. "Eh ya ampun Mama lupa!"

"Lupa apa Ma?"

"Bentar, kamu di sini saja dulu. Mama mau ke tetangga sebelah ngantarin oven yang kemarin Mama pinjam."

Namanya juga Ibu-ibu berumur, Sakura memaklumi dan melihat mertuanya berlalu keluar kamar. Tinggal dia sendiri deh, rebahan di ranjang enak sepertinya. Omong-omong ini ranjang bekas suaminya ketika masih bujang, besar kemungkinan Sasuke mendapat pertanda pubernya pun di sini. _Yealah Sakura, maning-maning otong._ Tapi memang benar sih, pikiran kotor itu terus mengisi kepalanya.

Akhirnya Sakura rebahan juga sambil memainkan ponsel milik suaminya. Sedang dalam mode _error_, Sasuke yang akan pergi bekerja malah balik ke kamar mandi demi memenuhi panggilan alam. Alhasil dia jadi kesiangan dan keliru membawa ponsel Sakura yang saat itu terbiarkan di meja.

"_Intragram_ isinya dari dulu cuma muka gue doang sama anak-anak." Lebih baik begitu.

Sakura yang baru akan keluar dari aplikasi tiba-tiba menerima panggilan masuk. Meski itu nomor tanpa nama, ia sudah hafal siapa penelepon di seberang sana. _Santuy, tekan tombol hijau dulu baru bacot. _Sakura lantas mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi, kebiasaan jika kadar sombong tengah meningkat.

"Sasuke-nii?" Owalah Otan! "Sasuke-nii gimana keadaannya? Aku tuh dari kemarin terus khawatir."

Ya terus?

"Sekarang sudah mendingan apa masih sakit giginya? Serius aku khawatir."

Wanita haruslah berbudi luhur dan pandai mengendalikan emosi.

"Hallo Hanabi." Sumkem dulu. "Ini Tante. Tante Sakura, istrinya Om Sasuke."

Bicaranya harus ditekan.

**_Om Sasuke._**

"Ada perlu apa ya kok nelpon-nelpon?" Sudah, begitu doang. Hanabi langsung memutuskan sambungan begitu Sakura mulai membuka suara. Dasarnya anak bau kencur, sedikit disentil langsung ciut begitu. "Oh taek! Ketemu langsung gue pites juga."

"Ngomong sama siapa Sakura-chan?"

Eh, Mama mertua sudah kembali. Sakura meringis sembari menggaruk dahinya dan segera bangkit dari ranjang. "Orang iseng Ma, dibilang salah sambung tetap saja ngotot."

Mikoto terkekeh ringan kemudian melangkah menuju lemari yang dibawahnya terdapat baju anak-anak berserakan. "Ayo sini lagi yuk, pilihin baju-baju bekasnya Sasuke yang muat buat si kembar."

"Oke Ma."

* * *

**To be continue...**

Sekalian mau bilang, baca juga ff ku** _Crazy Love_. **Sudah aku posting sampai selesai.


	7. Chapter 6

Si kembar tengah bermain di atas karpet bulu yang ada di lantai dua ketika selesai berganti pakaian, sedangkan Sakura sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makan sore. Dikatakan makan sore lantaran mereka baru tiba di rumah pukul setengah empat, hampir seharian Sakura berada di rumah mertuanya. Keluar untuk menjemput si kembar sebentar, kemudian kembali lagi. Sakura beruntung kali ini tidak perlu bersusah payah memasak karena Ibu Mikoto sudah sangat berbaik hati membawakan _chicken curry_, ia hanya perlu menghangatkannya sebentar sebelum Sasuke pulang bekerja. Begini nih, kehidupan berumah rumah tangga yang diimpikan semua orang. Cukup jalani apa yang ada selagi itu menjadi sumber kebahagiaan.

"Ma! Mobil hijau Mars kok nggak ada?"

"Mobil yang mana?"

"Itu, yang ban belakangnya gampang lepas."

"Loh, kan kemarin kamu minta dibenarin Papa. Mungkin sekarang ada di kamar."

"Oke deh."

Seharusnya memang begini, membiarkan mereka memiliki waktu bermain hingga dapat mengurangi angka stress anak-anak. Sakura mau pun Sasuke sudah sepakat untuk tidak terlalu banyak menuntut. Jangan deh kayak Sasuke dulu, seharian sekolah eh pulang-pulang baru pegang joystik sebentar langsung diomelin. _Main terossssss! _Lah itu tadi di sekolah dari jam tujuh pagi sampai jam dua siang apa dong? Jualan cilok?

"Jangan lari-lari." Sakura sedikit meneriakinya ketika Mars berlarian keluar dapur. Selain itu, ia juga memindahkan panci berisi _chicken churry_ ke atas meja makan.

Menjadi Ibu rumah tangga bukan suatu hal buruk, Sakura semakin terbiasa menjalani hari-harinya yang harus bangun pagi sebelum suami dan anak-anaknya bangun, menyiapkan seluruh kebutuhan mereka mulai dari hal terkecil sekali pun. Dan yang paling membuatnya bangga adalah menikah dengan laki-laki seperti Sasuke. Dari mulai sekolah menengah atas hubungan mereka seringkali putus nyambung dipicu karena Sakura selalu iseng menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa laki-laki. Kebalikannya, dia akan marah tanpa sebab begitu Sasuke dekat dengan perempuan lain. _Sekarep udelnya! _

Sakura membalikkan tubuh untuk mengambil piring, tetapi pergerakannya langsung terhenti saat Sasuke yang masih berseragam lengkap tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dari depan, mengangkatnya hingga kedua kaki Sakura tidak menapak lagi di lantai. "Yang! Ngapain sih? Bikin kaget saja."

"Aku pulang."

"Iya aku tahu kamu pulang, tapi turunin dulu ini. Aku mau ngambil piring."

"Nggak ah."

"Kok nggak sih? Turunin."

"Cium dulu baru aku turunin kamu."

"Kamu mandi dulu baru aku cium."

"Masa cium dikit saja harus mandi dulu?"

"Dekil kumal bau asem kayak gini bikin nggak nafsu." Sasuke tidak tampak seperti yang dikatakan Sakura, wajahnya tetap tampan dan putih meski sedikit berminyak. "Turunin nggak yang? Nanti malam aku kasih jatah kalau kamu nurut."

Wah tawaran enak nih.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan langsung menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya. "Jam delapan si kembar sudah harus tidur loh."

"Tapi nanti aku mau kasih kamu masker."

"Lah buat apa?"

"Wajah berminyakmu bikin aku gemas, nanti pakai ya yang?"

Masker berwarna hijau lumut yang terasa adem di wajah. Sasuke terakhir kali memakai itu sekitar satu bulan lalu dengan paksaan Sakura. Meski menjadi anggota polantas, suaminya tetap harus terlihat tampan. Tapi tampannya untuk dirinya seorang, bukan untuk si Otan yang masih bau kencur itu.

"Pakai maskernya besok saja deh."

"Nggak."

Taeklah!

**\- 0 -**

Setelah membersihkan wajahnya dengan sabun, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi sembari mengikat rambutnya tinggi-tinggi. Sasuke melihat itu tanpa berkomentar, karena jika tidak bisa-bisa maskernya rusak dan Sakura akan mengomel semalaman. "Nah, gitu kan ganteng kalau pakai masker."

Semenjak hamil si kembar dia sudah sering seperti ini. Masih mending dong, dari pada memintanya memakai lipstik. _Amit-amit!_ Sasuke terus memandangi aktifitas istrinya sejak keluar dari kamar mandi, duduk di depan meja rias, mengolesi tubuh dan wajahnya dengan krim, lalu berbaring tepat di sebelah Sasuke. Tidak tahu ya jika perilakunya semakin bikin _horny_? Malam begini mengenalan _lingerie_ seksi, tanpa dalaman hingga seluruh tubuhnya menerawang. Sasuke menghela napas kesekian kali sembari melipat tangan, tubuh atasnya yang telanjang sejak tadi seperti mengisyaratkan untuk segera berperang.

Duh, Sakura. Lama amat?

"Tunggu kering ya yang? Dikit lagi kok." Sakura menyentuh dada telanjang Sasuke sembrono, sengaja memancing. "Aku masih nggak nyangka kamu jadi kekar gini, padahal waktu SMA kamu kecil banget."

Gajetot _asw!_ Maksud Sakura yang kecil itu apanya? Sasuke memiliki tubuh yang cukup tinggi di usia tujuh belas.

"Uchiha Sasuke yang jadi penegak kedisiplinan di sekolah, mukanya songong, sudah begitu juteknya astagfirullah."

Jadi ini anunya dimulai kapan?

"Kalau gini aku jadi keingat Kakashi Sensei." Kakashi Sensei menetap di Osaka sejak pensiun, Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi Bapaknya di sekolah dulu jika sedang ada waktu. "Kapan-kapan ajak aku ketemu dia ya yang?"

Bacot!

Sasuke langsung bangkit dari ranjang dan segera membilas wajahnya, bodo amat mendengar seruan Sakura. Yang penting sudah mau dimaskerin, seusai itu mereka harus melakukan sesuatu yang telah disepakati. Baiklah, sudah waktunya. Sasuke tersenyum sesaat lalu keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah segar, kelihatan lebih putih bersinar.

"Kamu ini gimana sih?! Maskernya tadi belum terlalu kering."

"Nih lihat wajahku, sudah kinclong begini. Itu tandanya sudah nggak apa-apa." Si manusia banyak alasan. Sakura menggigit bibirnya tidak tahan karena merasa kalah telak, akhirnya jadi juga main dengan Sasuke. Doi langsung naik ke atas ranjang dan menciumi leher istrinya. "Anak-anak kan sudah lumayan besar, kenapa kita nggak bikin adik saja buat mereka?"

"Yang, geli."

"Jawab dulu dong?" Leher dicium mesra, lalu pelukan di tubuhnya yang menyesakkan kian membuat Sakura terlena. "Aku mau anak cewek yang mirip kamu."

Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk berdiskusi. Sakura lantas sedikit mendorong dada Sasuke, membuat kepala laki-laki itu mengadah sebentar kemudian mengajaknya berciuman liar. Ini membakar! Sasuke tersenyum lebar selagi istrinya mengalungkan kedua tangan di lehernya. Tidak setengah-setengah dalam bertindak, melakukan hubungan suami istri seperti kebanyakan pasangan. Yang jelas, Sakura selama ini bisa membuatnya puas. Segala keelokan paras dan tubuhnya yang diimpikan banyak laki-laki, Sasuke bisa menyentuhnya di mana pun. Payudaranya yang penuh, pinggang ramping serta pantat sekalnya yang melengkung indah.

Sakura mendesah saat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya disentuh dan diremas, memancing libido Sasuke semakin tinggi lagi.

"Anak cewek yang seperti kamu mungkin akan kelihatan lebih menarik."

"Terserah kamu yang!" Masih sekedar sentuhan diluar, tangan Sasuke sudah berhasil membuat Sakura keluar. "Ohh.."

Satu yang ia sadari sekarang, Sasuke adalah _good kisser_. Sakura kadang mewalahan sendiri menghadapi. "_Let me fall in your arms._"

Mau juga dongssssss.

* * *

**To be continue... **


	8. Chapter 7

Sakura tidak mengingat betul berapa lama Sasuke menggaulinya dari semalam hingga pukul satu pagi. Mereka terpejam beberapa jam, lalu mendekati setengah lima Sasuke membangunkannya dan mereka kembali melakukan hubungan suami istri. Diterangi lampu remang-remang, Sakura menggeliat di bawah tubuh Sasuke, tangan suaminya itu dengan bebas memegang kedua payudaranya, merasakan detak jantung yang berdebar begitu cepat hingga menjalar ke otak. Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat menikmati perlakuannya.

_Sial! Ini semua karena gairah._

Sasuke kemudian menggapai bibir Sakura, menciumnya kasar. Lidahnya bergerak tidak tahu aturan di dalam mulut Sakura, mengaksen seluruh deretan gigi putihnya disela-sela desahan keras wanita itu.

Sembari mengerang, Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya untuk mencium leher Sakura dan langsung menciptakan _kissmark_ banyak-banyak. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Diliputi atmosfer panas, Sasuke tampak enggan membalas ucapan Sakura. Mereka sedang dalam keadaan akan meledak-ledak, ada nafsu besar yang sulit menyeimbangkan kesadaran diri. Lalu keduanya mulai merasakan napas yang terengah-engah. Sakura mendesah berisik layaknya angin ribut, sedangkan Sasuke berusaha mencari-cari tempat paling hangat di tubuh wanita yang tengah dikuasainya kini, sampai selamanya.

"Ohhh, Anata!"

"Istri gue cantik, tapi sayang bawel."

Keparat!

Wajah Sakura memerah menahan kesal sekaligus gairah akibat sentuhan dan bisikan-bisikan mesum. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menunduk, mencium Sakura dengan tekanan yang mengejutkan hingga dia merintih keras, merasakan kenikmatan ketika kejantanan Sasuke keluar masuk di bawah sana.

"Kamu nggak capek, yang? _Ah!_"

Si laki-laki menyeringai samar. "Nggak."

Sasuke langsung membawa puncak payudara Sakura ke dalam mulutnya sambil meremas lembut payudara satunya lagi. Sedangkan Sakura menggigit jari jelunjuknya tidak tahan, terkejut ketika Sasuke semakin brutal memasukinya sampai punggungnya melengkung naik dari permukaan ranjang.

"Sasuke!" Ini gila, Sakura tidak bisa membungkam teriakannya sendiri. Pipinya merona merah, jantungnya berdebar keras dan napasnya terputus-putus seolah ia tengah melakukan lari maraton bermil-mil jauhnya. "_Ohh Tuhan!_"

Sasuke menggigit puncak payudaranya lebih keras menggunakan gigi, dan Sakura gemetar bukan main. "_Are you okay, Baby?_"

Tidak ada wanita yang baik-baik saja jika payudaranya dilahap habis seperti ini. Sakura tidak sabar dan langsung meraih kepala Sasuke dari sana, mengajaknya berciuman liar tatkala organ intim mereka di bawah sana mulai mengetat. Dindingnya menjempit Sasuke lebih keras hingga laki-laki itu mengerang seperti binatang dan mengangkat pinggul Sakura ke atas, membuat gesekan organnya lebih beringas dan tergesa-gesa.

Cari mati?

Sakura mencubit lengan kiri Sasuke secara spontan ketika puncak dari kepuasan mereka datang, mengguncang kedua tubuh mereka, kemudian melesak bebas seperti peluru yang baru saja ditembakkan hingga ke tulang.

Berulang-ulang melakukan hal demikian, Sakura tetap mencintai keadaan di mana Sasuke menatapnya penuh cinta setelah berhubungan intim. Itu seperti afeksi. Bahayanya, si suami seperti memancing lagi. Sakura buru-buru berbalik mengetahui Sasuke bergerak untuk mencium bibirnya.

"Aku capek, yang."

"_I know you would say this._" Sasuke menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sesaat setelah melirik jam weker digital yang menunjukkan pukul lima lebih tiga menit. "Mau tidur lagi?"

"Hmm." Ketika sudut bibir suaminya itu tertarik ke atas membentuk kurva senyum, Sakura memilih menggapai lehernya dan berpelukan hangat. "Kalau kita nanti bangun telat, kamu yang bakal aku salahin."

Sasuke langsung mengeratkan pelukannya dan berbisik pelan. "Bodo ah, _Moms_."

**\- 0 -**

Salah siapa sih sebenarnya di sini? Akio datang ke rumah Sasuke dan Sakura pukul setengah enam loh, tidak terlalu pagi juga. Tapi sepasang suami istri itu malah enak-enakan tidur di kamar. Miris sekali, bahkan yang membuka pintu tadi Yupiter. Akio mendengus sesaat melihat jam tangannya, lalu beralih pada keponakannya yang rebahan di depan televisi dengan hanya mengenakan kaos singlet dan celana dalam bergambar Kirito. _Wah, macam wibu. _

"Yupi hari ini sekolah?"

"Sekolah."

"Terus kok nggak siap-siap?"

"Bentar, nunggu Mama dulu."

"Sudah mau jam enam nih, mending Yupi mandi dulu baru dilanjut nonton Upin Ipin lagi nanti." Tipikal anak bandel yang susah dikasih tahu, Yupiter tampaknya masa bodoh dan tetap rebahan sembari meremat boneka _marimong_. "Mars mana?"

"Tidur."

Astagfirullah Sakura syaiton! Dari kecil hingga berumah tangga tetap saja jiwa malasnya kian menjadi. Akio memijat dahi sebentar lalu melangkah meninggalkan Yupiter demi menuju kamar Mars yang masih berada di lantai satu. Bocah itu rupanya tidak jauh beda dari Yupiter, hanya mengenakan kaos singlet putih tetapi celana dalamnya bergambar Hyoudou Issei. _Ampun! _Mereka ini beneran wibu kali ya? Akio tidak mau berspekulasi banyak dan langsung masuk membangunkan keponakannya.

"Lagi apa Om?"

Lah?

Bagus deh jika dia langsung bangun. Akio mengeryit untuk kesekian kalinya. "Bangun Mars sudah pagi, waktunya sekolah."

Tanpa dipaksa pun, Mars langsung tanggap turun dari ranjang. Dia mengucek mata sebentar lalu masuk ke dala kamar mandi. Akio tidak berkomentar banyak dan memilih keluar kamar. Bersamaan saat itu, ia juga mendengar suara sesuatu yang berasal dari dapur. Niatnya untuk duduk di sofa urung, Akio lantas bergegas menuju sumber suara itu. Melangkah melewati lemari kaca besar yang menjadi sekat antara ruang tengah dengan dapur. Awalnya Akio mengira itu kakak ceweknya, tapi yang berdiri di dekat pantry justru Sasuke. Dia terlihat memegang beberapa bahan makanan yang sepertinya akan dijadikannya nasi goreng.

"Bang." Sasuke menoleh segera, sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Akio. "Baru bangun lo?"

"Loh Ki, kapan datangnya?"

"Dari tadi Bang, yang bukain pintu si Yupi." Akio jadi heran sendiri melihat Sasuke mulai mengupasi bawang. "Lah ngapa lo yang masak Bang? Sakura-nee mana?"

"Masih tidur dia."

"Enak banget hidupnya, kalau Mama tahu tuh cewek satu sudah diomelin pasti."

"Jangan dikasih tahu lah, kasihan. Lagian yang bikin dia bangun siang juga gue."

_Lah iya jancok Akio sampai lupa._

Sasuke dan Sakura pasti semalaman anu. "Eh Ki, mumpung ketemu lo langsung nih."

"Kenapa?"

"Gue minta fotonya Hanabi." Wah anjerrrr ngajakin ribut? Akio mendadak menatapnya jengkel, hampir-hampir meledak jika saja Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. "Teman gue lagi nyari cewek, siapa tahu cocok sama tuh anak."

Eh, serius? "Lo kok goblok sih Bang? Kan lo tahu gue suka sama Hanabi, ngapain lo nyomblangin dia ke cowok lain?"

"Lah memangnya dia suka juga sama lo?"

"Enggak."

"Ya sudah berarti nggak ada harapan." _Asw! _Ipar taek! "Mundur wae alon-alon."

Ucapannya mengajak baku hantam. "Dari pada nyomblangin Hanabi sama teman lo, lebih baik lo bikin anak saja sama Sakura-nee."

Nyambungnya di mana tott?

"Kalau itu sih pasti."

* * *

**To be continue...**


	9. Chapter 8

Setelah melakukan rutinitas pagi seperti menyiapkan segala kebutuhan suami dan anak-anaknya, Sakura bersama Karin mengikuti senam sehat ceria yang diadakan Ibu-ibu kompleks. Letaknya di blok sebelah, mereka berdua hanya perlu berjalan kaki. Ukhti Karin mengenakan pakaian olahraga yang sopan, plus jilbab instan langsung pakai berwarna toska. Sedangkan Sakura jangan ditanya lagi, penampilan Ibu gaul dan seksi satu ini benar-benar membuat yang lain melongo. Biar saja, toh Sakura percaya diri saja memamerkan lekuknya. Tubuh tinggi, payudara penuh, bokong indahnya, serta kakinya yang jenjang. Iya sih Sakura memang seksi, si bapak polisi saja mengakui.

"Bu Sakura kok tumben ikut senam?" Ya masa' suruh diam di rumah bae? "Lagi _free_ ya?"

"Iya nih Bu, lagi _free_."

Sok banget! Padahal setiap harinya pun Sakura selalu _free_. Bersih-bersih rumah hingga semuanya rapi, lalu begitu semuanya selesai dia main ke rumah Karin. Namanya bukan _free_ lagi, tapi menganggur. Lagipula maunya Sasuke memang begitu, lebih baik istrinya di rumah dari pada ikut-ikutan banting tulang. Cowok itu tanggung jawabnya besar, tidak hanya sekedar mencari nafkah tapi ia juga harus bisa mengayomi dengan sepenuh hati.

"Omong-omong, kita mau tanya nih Bu. Pak Sasuke baik-baik saja tidak sekarang?"

Lah ngapa?

Sakura spontan memasang wajah bodoh setelah melirik reaksi aneh Karin yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Mereka ujung-ujungnya pasti membahas skandal perselingkuhan Sasuke. Taek!

"Keadaan suami saya baik, ada apa ya?"

"Nggak apa-apa kok Bu, cuma tanya saja." Aslilah keki, terus terang Sakura tidak tahan mendengar suara Bu Ino si kocheng oren gembrot. "Syukurlah kalau Bu Sakura tahu betul keadaan Pak Sasuke."

_Asw! _Bikin pengen misuh terus.

"Bu Sakura sama Pak Sasuke itu _couple goals _banget Ibu-ibu, saya tahu sendiri loh."

Selain berolahraga, senam sehat ceria juga bisa dijadikan ajang merumpi. Sakura hanya bisa memasang wajah malas mendengar Karin mulai bercerita secara berlebihan. Niatnya membuat para Ibu-ibu bungkam. Lagian sih, ngapain juga ngebicarain aib orang jika tidak tahu duduk permasalahannya. _Kasihan_. Sakura ingin tertawa sejadi-jadinya sekarang.

"_Hah?_ Masa sih? Bukannya Pak Sasuke kabarnya kepergok selingkuh?"

Owalah bacot!

Ada saja orang-orang bermulut seperti ini? Berbicara tanpa menyaring terlebih dulu. Alhasil, hampir seluruh Ibu-ibu di sana langsung melotot garang pada Bu Mei. Jujur sih boleh, tapi tidak begini juga cuy.

"Eh eh, Bu Sakura. Maafin ya? Mulutnya lagi keseleo, makanya jadi gini."

Santuy saja deh, Sakura tetap kalem tanpa mau susah-susah adu otot. "Dapat kabar dari mana Bu kalau suami saya selingkuh?"

Kalaupun benar, sudah beribu kali Sakura menggumamkan. Itu otongnya Sasuke pasti ia sunat sampai habis. Namun melihat begitu terbukanya si suami, Sakura sampai detik ini selalu bisa bersikap tenang.

"Anu, itu Bu..."

"Jadi..." Seluruhnya was-was.

"Mohon maaf nih? Dengar-dengar ada yang pernah mergokin Pak Sasuke berduaan sama cewek cantik Bu."

"Cewek cantik? Itu mah saya dong."

Ya sekarep Sakura deh.

"Bukan, bukan Bu Sakura. Tapi cewek lain."

Seriuslah, ini malesin banget. Sakura jadi ingin agar acara senam sehat ceria segera dimulai, biar dia segera bisa pulang. "Wah, itu sih nggak benar Bu. Gosip. Lagian suami saya setiap hari kerja terus pulang tepat waktu kok, nggak pernah aneh-aneh. Kalaupun aneh, ya cuma pas minta jatah doang."

Astagfirullah mulut rombeng. Karin diam-diam meringis geli mendengarkan.

"Ayo ayo senam Bu, nggak usahlah ghibahin suami saya. Kasian dia, lagi nugas tiba-tiba matanya cedutan."

Hadewww.

**\- 0 -**

Menjadi aparat negara bukatlah impian Sasuke sejak kecil, malah dulunya ia bercita-cita menjadi Aktor. Tapi berkat arahan Ayahnya dan Kakashi Sensei, selama empat tahun doi fokuskan diri untuk mengikuti akademi kepolisian. Sasuke jadi teringat dulu ketika akan tinggal di asrama untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Sakura gondok bahkan tidak mau bertemu dengannya sedikit pun. Katanya kalau rindu bagaimana? Kalau pengeng cipokan bagaimana? Kalau pengen anu bagaimana? _Aduh_. Namun berbulan-bulan setelahnya dia mulai terbiasa. Itu lah sebabnya mereka bisa tahan dan baru menikah di usia dua puluh tujuh tahun.

"Pak Sasuke, saya mau keluar sebentar cari makan. Bapak mau ikut sekalian? Atau mau nitip sesuatu mungkin?"

Jika jam makan siang Sasuke biasanya nongki di warkop, tapi untuk kali ini sepertinya tidak. Perutnya sejak pagi sebenarnya mulas, jadilah ia akan istirahat di pos. "Nitip obat sakit perut ya Yon? Perutku agak sakit nih."

Yonji baru satu tahunan bertugas, dan dia terbilang masih junior di sini. "Baik Pak."

Sasuke kembali berkutat pada ponselnya setelah kepergian Yonji. Sebentar saja, pikirnya. Lalu ia akan beristirahat sembari menunggu obat. Eh tahu-tahu rekannya Sai muncul, sialnya dia tidak sendiri dan kedapatan membawa cewek muda.

"Hai Sasuke-nii."

Fakyu. _Hanabi is here!_

"Adek ini nyariin kamu Pak."

Sai ngapain juga nyebut Adek?

Terus terang Sasuke geli sendiri. Sembari bicara, rekannya itu ngeloyor menuju kursi di pojok sekaligus membawa kotak nasi, mungkin mau makan.

Sasuke yang menyadari itu langsung menghela napas, sedikit curi-curi pandang pada kantong plastik putih yang dibawa Hanabi. "Kamu ada perlu apa ke sini?"

"Ini, aku kebetulan lagi main di sekitaran sini dan keingat kakak. Terus tadi ada orang jualan es kelapa, mumpung panas-panas begini ya sudah sekalian saja aku beliin."

Jika ada asap, tentu saja ada api. Sasuke lebih memilih tidak bertemu Hanabi dari pada harus perang dunia dengan istrinya. Iyalah, bisa-bisa tidak ada jatah. Bahaya kalau sampai ada yang tahu dan mengadu ke Sakura.

"Maaf Han, aku lagi nggak minum es."

Kasihan juga, _ah bodo amat!_

"Yah, kenapa? Kakak sakit?" Demi kancut hitam Uchiha Sakura, Sasuke jelas-jelas menyadari jika Sai tengah mencuri dengar. _Lagaknya ngeselin coeg!_ Biasanya manggil j*mb*t, giliran ada cewek cakep tiba-tiba manggil Pak. "Maaf Sasuke-nii? Aku nggak tahu kalau kakak sakit."

"Enggak, aku nggak sakit kok."

"Terus?"

"Memang lagi malas saja minum es." Jahattt kali. "Eh tapi nggak apa-apa deh, sini esnya."

Lalu hati Sai langsung bersorak ria. Rejeki _guys_ tidak boleh ditolak, panas-panas begini minum es kelapa memang yang paling nikmat. Eh tapi masih tidak lebih nikmatlah dari skidipap digidaw awok. _Asw! _

Sasuke lantas menerima kantung plastik putih yang diberikan Hanabi. "Makasih ya?"

"Sama-sama."

Sudah, mending langsung pergi saja. Sasuke dengan biadabnya membatin demikian. Hanabi masih tidak juga beranjak, anteng berdiri memandangi bapak polisi tampan. "Ngapain lagi Han? Nggak mau pulang?"

Sai maning-maning bikin sensi, kelihatan dari gelagatnya yang tengah menahan tawa. Teman taek!

"I-iya Sasuke-nii, aku balik dulu ya?"

Namanya juga usaha untuk menarik hati lawan jenis, Hanabi selaw saja meski diusir. Kemudian saat cewek itu benar-benar pergi, Om-om kepala tiga bernama lengkap Shimura Sai langsung mengambil es kelapa milik Sasuke. "Nah, gitu dong. Ini namanya menguntungkan teman _Mbut_."

Ini Sasuke tidak ngasih es kelapanya ke Sai loh? "Bilang apa?"

"Terima kancut." Modelan bawahan yang tidak ada sopan-sopannya, sebabnya karena mereka teman lama. "Lo mau sampai kapan ngebiarin tuh cewek main ke sini? Kalau sampai bini lo tahu bisa berabe."

"Ya biarin aja lah." Wajah tenang Sasuke tertangkap mata Sai. "Selama gue nggak ngelakuin hal aneh-aneh, gue yakin Sakura nggak akan mikir aneh-aneh juga. Gue percaya sama dia, dan dia pun percaya sama gue. Itu prinsip kita."

* * *

**To be continue... **


	10. Chapter 9

Tidak ada gunanya dari sepulang kerja beristirahat untuk menyingkirkan penat, Akio masih merasa kepalanya sangat berat seperti tertimpa sesuatu. Tahu begini tadi ia ikut berendam saja ke pemandian air panas bersama teman kantornya, lumayan dapat menyegarkan tubuh sekalian cari hiburan.

"Mama heran Dek, ngapain kamu tidur pakai helm? Pakai sepatu pula."

Lah jancok! Akio lupa.

Namanya juga setengah beras setengah ketan, setengah waras setengah edan.

"Aduh, pantesan kepala aku sakit banget Ma. Leher jadi kram gini." Akio mengomel sembari melepas helmnya, menaruh benda itu di bawah ranjang. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sudah mau jam enam, buruan bangun gih terus mandi. Di bawah ada Abangmu Sasori."

Sasori? Tumben-tumbenan kakak sepupunya datang. Dia sudah lumayan lama tidak berkunjung ke rumah karena menetap di Bangkok bersama anak dan istrinya. Bapak-bapak hampir kepala empat, segala urusan duniawi membuatnya lupa jalan pulang. Sebenarnya dibandingkan dengan Sakura, Akio justru malah lebih akrab dengan Sasori sewaktu cowok itu masih bujang. Seriuslah, hanya Sasori saja yang selalu membantunya di segala keadaan. _Masih ingat dong doi!_ Sewaktu Akio masih menjadi anak STM, Sasori lah yang menjemputnya di kantor Satpol PP karena terciduk mabar di warkop bersama teman-temannya yang keseluruhan memakai seragam. Lah Sakura bodo amat, alasan sedang ada mata kuliah.

"Dibilang suruh mandi, malah bengong."

Haduh, cerewet sekali macam manuk!

Akio akhirnya malas-malasan beranjak dari ranjang ketika Ibunya kembali menutup pintu kamar, ya sudah kesempatan. Main ponsel sebentar deh, siapa tahu ada pesan dari gebetan. Dia kembali lagi ke atas ranjang dan duduk di pinggirannya, eh tahu-tahu muncul panggilan masuk dari yayang _Bebs_.

"Halo, Han. Ada apa?"

"Mas Kiki lagi sibuk nggak sekarang? Jemput aku dong di rumah temanku?"

Demi gebetan, Akio jabanin. "Sekarang nih?"

"Iya Mas."

"Kirim alamatnya ya kalau gitu?"

"Oke."

Definisi goblok ya Akio ini, mau-mau saja dimanfaatkan meskipun cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kalau kata Sudjiwotedjo. _Jika dengan jancuk pun tak sanggup aku menjumpaimu, maka dengan air mata mana lagi dapat kuketuk pintu hatimu._ Makjlep! Sejak awal sudah tertarik, kurang lebih hampir setahun belakangan mengenal Hanabi membuat Akio tidak gentar berjuang. Menyesal dong dia dulu pernah mengajak cewek itu main ke rumah kakaknya, nasib sedang kurang mujur lantaran Hanabi justru menyukai Sasuke yang merupakan Abang ipar. _Bad attitude control of tongue, bacot!_

Ah, sebodoh deh.

Akio malas mandi dan hanya mencuci muka, kemudian langsung berganti pakaian. Ia sempat berkaca sebentar sambil lalu berlalu keluar kamar, meskipun tanpa _skincare_ pun dia sudah ganteng. Akio selow wae melangkah menuju ruang tengah, langsung bertegur sapa dengan Sasori yang tadi ngobrol santai dengan Ibunya. Di dekatnya tampak berserakan beberapa bungkus _souvenir_ sekaligus tas besar yang kemungkinan berisi pakaian cowok itu.

"Mau ke mana Dek?"

"Itu Ma, aku mau ada urusan sebentar."

"Urusan apa? Ini nih sekalian antarin Abang Sasori ke rumah kakakmu Sakura."

Lah? Terus Hanabi?

"Waduh, nanti saja deh. Nggak apa-apa kan Bang Saso?" Matanya bergulir pada Sasori yang baru saja melahap camilan.

"Sekarang nggak bisa?"

Nggak bisa banget!

"Pumpung Abangmu di sini, turutinlah."

Memang deh, jadi Akio serba salah. Pengen dong dia ganti nama jadi Atta Halilintar.

Rutinitas sore seperti mengawasi anak-anak seringkali menjadi kebiasaan Sasuke ketika dia pulang bertugas, si kembar banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk berinteraksi dengan sekitar lantaran ia dan Sakura sengaja membatasi mereka untuk tidak terlalu sering bermain ponsel. Lihat saja apa yang dilakukan Yupiter dan Mars sekarang, memasukkan tangan ke dalam kolam ikan sambil mengobrol berdua. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat itu, anak-anaknya tipikal dia sekali. Tidak heran jika Sakura jengkel. Bikin berdua tapi si kembar hanya mewarisi gen Sasuke, pasti tuh otongnya menyabotase.

"Yupi, Mars. Ayo masuk, sudah mau malam."

Keduanya mengangguk patuh, kadung menurut tanpa dipaksa pun mereka langsung berlarian masuk ke dalam rumah. Anak cowok ya begitu, lari-larian sudah biasa. Sasuke kalem saja mengikuti si kembar, lalu menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Sempat mengendus, aroma harum langsung tercium ketika Sasuke berada di ruang keluarga. Itu berasal dari Sakura yang tengah memasak di dapur untuk makan malam mereka nanti.

"Habis ini belajar ya? Jangan main terus."

"Oke Pa."

Yupiter dan Mars kompak menjawab sembari menggelar karpet bulu di depan televisi. Biarkan saja, yang penting anak-anaknya tidak nakal dan membuat masalah. Sasuke berlalu menuju dapur, tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan bermesraan dong. Seperti drama sinetron kebanyakan, istri dipeluk suami dari belakang ketika sedang mengaduk sup. Aduhay mak!

"Kamu masak apa yang?"

"Sup kucing." Dasar! "Anak-anak mana?"

"Lagi di ruang tengah." Bermanja-manja memang enak, Sasuke selalu siap sedia memberikan kenyamanan untuk istrinya baik itu di ranjang maupun di keadaan seperti ini. "Kamu nggak capek yang?"

"Capek kenapa?"

"Kali aja mau dipijitin sambil telanjang gitu?"

Sakura geli sendiri sambil curi-curi ciuman di pipi kiri Sasuke. "Oke, nanti pijitin aku sambil telanjang. Tapi kamu juga harus telanjang."

"Duh, bini gue."

Awalnya hanya pelukan, lama-lama ciuman dan terbawa nafsu duniawi. Terus terang, yang paling difavoritkan Sasuke sedari sekolah adalah pantat sekal Sakura, sedangkan payudara besarnya hanya poin plus. Cowok sepertinya sangat percaya jika cewek berpantat besar berpotensi melahirkan anak-anak yang pintar.

"Kalau aku hamil, nanti harus cewek ya?"

"Terserah Tuhan, aku menerima apa pun jenis kelaminnya. Yang terpenting kamu dan dia sehat." Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura sepertinya terbuai terlalu dalam. "Wangi kamu beda yang, habis ganti parfum?"

"Karin tadi ngasih aku testimoni parfumnya dikit, kamu suka nggak wanginya?"

Sasuke mengendus sekitar leher Sakura, agak turun hingga hidungnya menyentuh belahan payudara yang melengkung indah. "Apa pun yang kamu pakai aku suka."

"Ihh mulutnya, gemas pengen nampar."

Tidak sehari pun Sakura membuatnya berhenti bersyukur semenjak mereka menikah, Sasuke merasa sangat beruntung. "Benar loh, habis ini kamu aku pijitin sambil telanjang."

Namanya suami istri pasti memiliki _moment_ penting untuk saling membahagiakan.

_Ting. Tong. _

"Ma! Pa! Ada orang!!!"

Lah iya orang, masa' hantu? Sakura spontan berpaling dari suaminya ketika mendengar bel rumah berbunyi sekaligus teriakan si kembar. Lantas Sasuke memperhatikannya yang cepat tanggap mematikan kompor.

"Mau ke mana yang?"

"Mau bukain pintu sebentar."

Seharusnya Sakura tidak perlu melakukan, tapi sepertinya dia sedikit lupa jika di rumah ini ada suami siaga yang bisa dimintai tolong. Ya sudah deh, akhirnya berdua menuju pintu.

"_Hello everybody!_ Yang nggak jawab fix jadi anggota DPR!"

Owalah, ini sih pasti kancut satu itu.

Sakura melongokkan kepala memastikan setelah membuka pintu, lalu dugaannya tentang kedatangan Akio pun terbukti. Tetapi, rupanya adiknya itu tidak sendirian. Ia melihat kakak sepupunya Sasori berdiri di dekat pagar, dan juga Otan. Halah _fuck!_

"Ada siapa yang?"

Lebih baik Sasuke tidak bertanya, karena Sakura saat ini tiba-tiba sakit kepala.

* * *

**To be continue... **


	11. Chapter 10

Salah satu hal paling menjengkelkan di muka bumi adalah berada di situasi ini. _Asw! _

"Upin Ipin gak gede-gede. Kak Ros sudah gede, gak kawin-kawin. Opah sudah tua, gak mati-mati." (_Parody lagu Upin Ipin_)

Ini anak dua siapa sih yang ngajarin liriknya jadi berubah begitu? Akio keki sendiri mendengarkan sedangkan yang lainnya tampak tidak terlalu peduli. Sakura kelihatan kalem menyiapkan lauk untuk suaminya, sesekali dia juga mengobrol dengan Sasori. Lah Hanabi mendadak jadi kambing congek di sini, terabaikan. Menyadari itu Akio meringis sesaat, tidak banyak berkomentar. Biarlah, toh mereka sekarang sedang makan malam bersama. Sakura tadi sempat menggeplaknya lantaran telah membawa Hanabi ke sini, salah Akio sih gobloknya tidak ukuran. Jelas-jelas Sakura sensitif pada Otan, seriuslah. Bagi kakak ceweknya satu itu, Akio hanya seonggok upil yang seringkali mengotori hidupnya.

"Kok elo ke sini sendirian aja Bang? Nggak ngajak istri sama anak-anak lo?"

Sasori meletakkan gelasnya yang kosong lalu menatap Sasuke. "Gue ke sini ada bisnis, bukan buat liburan. Nanti lah kalau pas hari besar gue ajak ke sini semua."

"Terus elo ke sini bawa oleh-oleh nggak?" Ini sih pasti Sakura, Sasori langsung tersenyum.

"Ada, tapi buat si kembar bukan buat lo."

"Kalau gitu si Kiki nggak usah dikasih oleh-oleh juga Sasori-nii, biarin aja jones."

Lah cok?!

"Apa hubungannya oleh-oleh sama jones?" Akio meskipun jomblo tapi doi tidak ngenes dong, setiap hari ketawa-ketiwi menikmati hidup. "Ngawur lo."

Pada dasarnya keluarga mereka bukan tipe orang yang mudah kehabisan pembahasan jika sedang berkumpul seperti ini, terlebih Sakura dan Sasori. "Ya kalau nggak mau jones, gebet dong yang di sebelahnya."

Jancok deh.

"Siapa?" Tidak ada yang menunjuk, tapi Hanabi tahu-tahu membuka suara. "Mas Kiki sama aku tuh sudah kayak kakak adek banget, jadi nggak bisa lah kalau lebih. Sasuke-nii juga pasti sependapat sama aku kan?"

_So sad_, Akio. Kenapa nyambungnya jadi ke Sasuke? Panas dingin dong istri seksi di sampingnya gemas ingin menampol.

"Yupiter, Mars. Makannya sudah selesai, sayang?" _Savage_. Upaya Sakura mengalihkan perhatian Sasori berhasil, uhuyy.

"Sudah Ma."

"Kalau begitu habis ini langsung ke kamar, belajar." Antisipasi jika si kembar mendengar hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Belajar yang rajin." Sasuke menimpali ucapan istri cantiknya seraya mengelus rambut si kembar secara bergantian.

"Siap."

Sasori sebenarnya sempat terenyuh melihat keponakan laki-lakinya yang penurut, sejak ia datang pun Mars dan Yupiter langsung mencium tangannya dengan santun. Untung menurun dari Sasuke, jika kedua anak itu seperti Sakura sudah pasti dunia akan kiamat.

"Kalau gue lihat, kalian sebenarnya cocok kok." Sasuke dan Sakura si Ibu muda seksi santai wae mendengarkan ucapan Sasori. "Dicoba saja dulu, siapa tahu jodoh."

"Wah, Afgan."

"Apaan?"

"Jodoh pasti bertemu." Gila kali.

Sasori kurang mengerti dengan tingkah laku anak jaman sekarang, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa menahan tawa. "Jadian gih."

"Nggak bisa Om. Mas Kiki bilang ke aku kalau ada cewek yang dia suka, aku pun juga lagi suka sama cowok lain. Jadi untuk sekarang, nggak mungkin banget kita pacaran."

Ya gusti, Sakura jadi dongkol setengah mati.

**\- 0 -**

Baru pukul sembilan Sakura bisa dengan leluasa rebahan di ranjang sembari memainkan ponsel milik Sasuke setelah kepergian tiga orang tadi. Yang dua dia _welcome_, tapi yang satunya malas banget lihat. Etika bertamu bagaimana sih? Harusnya bersikap riang dan banyak senyum. Si Otan sama sekali tidak melihatnya, pura-pura masa bodoh pada Nyonya besar. Lah ini apa pula? Sakura berjengit tiba-tiba melihat foto Hanabi. _Fakyu, tidak bisa dibiarkan!_ Ia kemudian melihat Sasuke yang baru menutup pintu sambil membawa dua gelas susu cokelat.

"Ini apaan, yang?"

Kelihatannya akan terjadi perang, Sakura sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Namun reaksi Sasuke sungguh biasa saja ketika Sakura menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menampakkan wajah Hanabi. "Oh itu."

"Itu apa?!"

"Naruto minta dicariin cewek, terus aku kepikiran saja buat ngenalin Hanabi. Karena aku nggak punya fotonya, ya sudah deh aku diam-diam foto Hanabi tadi."

Pertanyaannya, _kok Sasuke gabut amat?_

Sakura masih menatapnya jengkel setelah meletakkan ponsel milik Sasuke di atas nakas, sengaja sedikit membantingnya. "Pokoknya aku nggak mau kamu ngelakuin hal yang berhubungan sama Otan, Naruto comblangin saja sama Simpanse."

"Nih nih, minum susu dulu biar susumu makin isi banyak." Sakura akhirnya menurut saja meminum susu yang diberikan Sasuke. "Ingat baik-baik ucapanku, sumpah mati aku hanya mau ngucapin janji suci pernikahan satu kali. Dan itu sama kamu."

Maunya sih begitu, Sakura mengamini. "Kamu kalau beneran ngelanggar, jangan harap bisa ngelihat aku dan anak-anak."

Bagaimana Sasuke tidak makin mencintainya jika begini? Sakura yang ngambek terlihat menggemaskan minta dipeluk. Jadi terpikir obrolan di tadi, eh. "Jadi dipijat nggak, yang?"

"Kamu saja yang aku pijat."

"Nggak mau, maunya kamu yang aku pijat."

Bapak polisi Sasuke tidak ingat usia? Jika yang menunjukkan ekspresi barusan Yupiter atau pun Mars, semua orang pasti akan mangatakan imut. Lah ini? Aduh, Sakura mau mual. "Yang, mukamu pengen aku tampar deh. Lepas dulu bajumu gih."

Kaos biru dongkernya dengan cepat langsung teronggok di sisi ranjang, Sasuke melemparnya kemudian membantu Sakura membuka resliting dressnya. Jika diteliti lebih jauh, payudara istrinya bertambah semakin besar semenjak mereka menikah. Terutama ketika mengandung si kembar, dua bulatan itu rasanya terlalu penuh di telapak Sasuke. Tapi doi suka banget.

"Mau dipijat depan atau belakang?"

"Belakang dong, kalau depan apanya yang bisa dipijat? Bego' nih nggak sekolah."

"Susumu kan bisa yang."

Menaik turunkan kedua alis disertai tersenyum nakal, Sasuke senewennya sudah keterlaluan. Sakura acuh saja dan memilih tengkurap. "Sini pijat punggung aku."

"Bramu aku lepas sekalian, biar gampang."

Apa pun untuk Sasuke, Sakura pasrah saja ketika suaminya itu melepas kaitan branya. Namun sebelum punggungnya terolesi minyak, Yupiter tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan langsung masuk kamar sembari membawa mainan gajah yang dibawakan Sasori. Otomatis keduanya gelagapan, _asw!_ Sakura segera menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut, diam-diam kembali mengaitkan branya. Sedangkan Sasuke bersikap datar tanpa berniat mengenakan kaosnya lagi.

"Yupi ngapain?"

"Nggak bisa tidur, Yupi mau punggungnya digosokin Papa." Boleh tertawa?

Sasuke sebenarnya ingin mengumpat, melihat Sakura menahan tawa membuatnya sebal sendiri. "Sini, biar Mama yang gosokin."

"Nggak mau, Yupi mau Papa yang gosokin."

Tahu begini, tadi Sasuke mengunci pintu biar tidak ada yang bisa sembarangan masuk ke kamar mereka. "Udahlah yang, anggap aja gosok-gosok berhadiah."

Berhadiah udelnya!?

* * *

**To be continue... **


	12. Chapter 11

**_[ photos ]_**

_liked by tjoooh and 6669 others_

_**modelanmumirippeju** kamu terlalu emas untuk aku yang cuma serbuk marimas. :'(_

Begini sih konsekuensi jones, dari mulai sekolah menengah pertama sampai sekolah menengah atas terus-terusan gaul sama batang melulu. Di sana batang, di sini batang. _Bosan!_ Akio menempuh pendidikan di sekolah khusus laki-laki, wajar dong dia solo. Tetapi Sakura masih tetap tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa adiknya itu malah kepincut dengan Otan, seperti tidak ada cewek lain saja di muka bumi. _Capek deh._

"Ngapain senyum-senyum, yang?"

Selaras dengan apa yang tengah Sakura lakukan, Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan handuk melirik istrinya itu yang tengah duduk bersandar di ranjang sembari memainkan tablet. _Sudah selesai masak rupanya. _"Lihatin postingan Kiki di Instagram bikin ketawa."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya kamu pasti tahulah gimana si Kiki."

"Galau tuh anak?" Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan sendiri, _sad boy_. Sakura tersenyum singkat kemudian meletakkan tabletnya di atas nakas, beranjak dari sana demi bisa berada di jarak intim dengan Sasuke. "Anak-anak sudah pada bangun?"

"Lupa? Kan semalam aku sudah bilang." Lantaran siswa kelas enam melakukan ujian akhir, maka adik tingkatnya sementara diliburkan. "Mereka hari ini libur yang, jadi aku biarin bangun siang."

"Jangan gitu ah, nanti jadi kebiasaan."

Selama Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi bapaknya, disiplin sudah pasti merupakan sesuatu yang wajib diterapkan di rumah ini. "Halah yang, sekali-kali saja doang juga."

"Sekalinya itu nanti jadi berkali-kali." Namanya juga Sakura, lah dia sih bodo amat apa kata Sasuke. "Oh iya yang, minggu depan Naruto mau main ke sini katanya."

"Sore apa paginya?"

Seingat Sasuke, Naruto tidak menjelaskan banyak. Cowok itu hanya mengatakan akan bertandang ke rumahnya minggu depan. "Nanti deh aku tanya lagi ke dia."

Apa pun alasannya, Sakura sungguh tidak bisa menerima jika Sasuke menjadi biro jodoh dadakan antara Naruto dan Hanabi. Eh tapi, bukannya jika Hanabi berhubungan dengan Naruto justru lebih bagus? _Akio hempas._ Diam-diam Sakura melirik suaminya yang membungkuk untuk mengenakan celana dalam. Lucu dong, pantatnya sangat seksi dipandang. Alhasil Sakura jadi gemas dan langsung menginjak kain berwarna biru tua di antara kedua kaki Sasuke. _Ini cewek, serius mau ngerjain suami sendiri pagi-pagi?_

Sasuke menoleh spontan dengan raut jengkel. "Apa nih? Jangan jahil deh yang, aku lagi pakai celana dalam."

"Biarin gitu aja bagus kok nggak usah pakai celana dalam."

Lah gimana sih?

Kalau tidak pakai celana dalam nanti anunya jadi gondal-gandul coeg! Nggak sekolah nih. Sakura memang seksi, tapi jika menyeringai begini justru membuat Sasuke ngeri. "Ini aku mau kerja yang, jangan gini. Kamu mau aku telat terus ditindak tegas atasanku. Kalau dipecat, mau makan dari apa kita? Batu?"

Sakura menghela napas lalu mengangkat satu kakinya, sedangkan Sasuke buru-buru mengenakan celana dalam. "Lebay!"

Sebodoh lah, suka-suka Sakura.

"Nanti aku sama kembar ke rumah Mamaku, kamu pulang nugas langsung jemput ke sana saja ya yang?"

"Iya deh." Kembali seperti semula, Sasuke sibuk mengenakan satu persatu seragam kepolisian. Tapi ia harus merasakan kejutan itu lagi saat Sakura tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya sebentar, kemudian langsung melangkah pergi keluar kamar. "Mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau bangunin anak-anak dulu."

Labil deh.

**\- 0 -**

Mendekati pukul empat sore, cuaca sedang mendung. _Sama persis seperti hati Akio dong?_ Jika diingat-ingat lagi, sepertinya ia telah salah bicara pada Hanabi. Cewek itu mengira jika Akio tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun padanya. Hanabi salah mengartikan, tidak peka dan seenaknya berasumsi. Akio memang tengah menyukai cewek, tapi itu jelas-jelas adalah Hanabi. Terus-menerus memikirkan membuat kepala Akio pening. Mahasiswi Fakultas Sains dan Teknologi itu sudah membuatnya mabuk kepayang. _Asw!_

"Om Kiki!!"

Waduh.

Akio baru pulang bekerja, baru selesai memarkirkan motornya di depan garasi. Tiba-tiba Mars muncul di teras depan dan menyambutnya. "Sama siapa ke sini?"

"Sama Mama."

"Nggak sama Papa juga?"

"Enggak."

Setiap kali memandang si kembar, wajah menyebalkan Sasuke selalu melintas di kepala Akio. "Ya sudah, ayo masuk."

Bocah tampan itu langsung mengangguk riang, dia menerima uluran tangan Akio dan mereka berdua melangkah bergandengan tangan memasuki rumah. Di jam seperti saat ini, Ibunya biasa bersantai di halaman belakang sembari memberi makan dua ekor ayam kate kesayangannya. Terlalu sering sendiri, akhirnya jadi kesepian begitu. Kasihan juga, makanya Akio cukup lega mengetahui Ayahnya akan pensiun beberapa bulan lagi. Tidak sepertinya dong, jones terosss! Omong-omong, Sasori sudah pergi sejak pagi buta dari rumah lantaran mendapat jadwal penerbangan pagi.

"Om Kiki pulanggg."

Ketika Akio menutup pintu depan, Mars langsung berlarian masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia berteriak nyaring, lalu yang Akio temukan di ruang keluarga adalah keberadaan kakak perempuannya. Sakura sedang rebahan di sana sembari menonton televisi, dan langsung duduk ketika Mars minta dipangku. "Mama mana Sakura-nee?"

"Di belakang, sama Yupi."

Doi manggut-manggut mengiyakan. Matanya tanpa sengaja mendapati sekotak martabak manis di meja. "Itu buat gue?"

"Iya, makan gih." Akio siap menghabiskan. Sehabis pulang bekerja memang paling enak buat jajan, seperti ini contohnya. Sore-sore makan martabak manis, sudah begitu cuaca mendung di luar semakin mendukung. Sakura memperhatikan adiknya sembari tetap memangku tubuh kecil Mars. "Eh, Ki."

"Hn."

"Lo sama Hanabi serius nggak sih?"

_Serius?_ Akio langsung mengangkat satu alisnya heran. Dia menatap Sakura dengan mulut penuh martabat manis. "Serius gimana? Pacaran saja enggak."

"Maksudnya, lo serius suka nggak sama dia?"

"Kok lo goblok sih? Ya gue seriuslah suka dia, dipikir gue main-main."

Mars ada di tengah mereka, seharusnya Akio bisa menjaga mulut. Sakura memelototinya sinis sekaligus memberi kode untuk tidak bicara aneh-aneh di depan Mars. "Mending lo jangan suka tuh cewek deh."

"Lah ngapa?"

"Susunya kurang montok, cari yang lebih gedean dikitlah. Minimal seukuran gue."

_Ini lebih vulgar lagi cok!_

"Mohon maaf Bu. Gue suka cewek itu dari hatinya, bukan dari seksinya."

"Seksi itu apa ya?"

_Doeng!_

Mulut Akio benar-benar tidak bisa dijaga. Intonasi suara cowok itu terlalu keras, alhasil langsung dengan mudah didengar Mars. Sialnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di keadaan kurang tepat. Baik Sakura maupun Akio memilih bungkam, otomatis Mars langsung berlari memeluk kaki Sasuke yang masih mengenakan seragam kepolisian. Anak itu tersenyum sumringah, sedikit berbincang dengan Ayahnya membahas beberapa hal. Tetapi ujung-ujungnya tetap sama, Mars tetap menanyakan hal tadi. _Cok! Jancok!_ Akio tidak bisa berhenti misuh dalam hati.

"Seksi itu artinya apa Pa?"

Tidak salah lagi, Sasuke melirik penuh selidik pada istri dan adik iparnya. "Seksi?"

"Ya."

"Seksi itu," Yang jelas jawabannya harus lebih logis. Terus terang Sakura gugup sendiri mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke. "Ya hampir mirip sama kayak taksi."

_Asw!_

Akio langsung menahan tawa, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau gitu nanti Mars mau nyoba naik seksi ya Pa?"

Sekarep deh, Sasuke pasrah.

* * *

**To be continue...**


	13. Chapter 12

**_[ photos ]_**

_liked by kancutterminator and 5680 others_

_**modelanmumirippeju** shining shimmering splendid _

Bosan deh yang muncul di beranda foto Akio mulu, tapi kali ini doi tidak sendirian. Sasuke mengeryitkan dahi heran melihat postingan terbaru iparnya bersama Hanabi. _Tumben?_ Gegayaan foto berdua, padahal aslinya cintanya terbelah dua. _Sad boy._ Selesai dari bertugas, Sasuke tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Ada janji dengan Naruto sejak jam empat, tapi hingga setengah lima temannya itu tidak juga datang. Ya sudah dari pada gabut, main _Instagram_ sekalian _stalking_ postingan orang-orang. Ketemu dong dia sama postingan Akio. Sejujurnya jika dilihat dari segi manapun, mereka berdua sangat cocok. Akio tipikal laki-laki matang yang bisa mengayomi, sekali pun senewennya terkadang bikin dongkol setengah mati.

"Pak Polisi." Ini apa sih ganggu banget? Sasuke yang lagi asyik _stalking_ terpaksa mendongak ingin tahu. "Mohon maaf Pak mengganggu, boleh minta waktunya sebentar?"

Memang dasar turunan Chittapon!

"Lo mau gue bedil Nar? Ngaret banget." Satu jam itu sebenarnya bisa Sasuke manfaatkan untuk mandi, makan, bahkan kelon sama Sakura. Tahu begini, lebih baik ia membiarkan Naruto kebingungan sendiri mencari alamat rumahnya. "Ke mana saja lo?"

"Nyokap gue minta diantarin ke Swalayan bentar." Alasan. "Ya sudah yuk, cabut."

"Beliin gue es kopi dulu, baru kita cabut."

Serius? Sasuke seperti tengah mengajak baku hantam. Jelas-jelas di mejanya telah tersaji _bootleg brulee_ yang tinggal setengah gelas. "Lah lo kan sudah beli sendiri?"

"Gue maunya lo teraktir Nar." Khintil! "Sudahlah cuma es kopi doang juga."

Ini teman? Atau rentenir? Ngeselin deh.

Konsekuensi karena sudah membuat bapak polisi menunggu cukup lama, Naruto dengan ogah-ogahan mengikuti Sasuke berjalan menuju Mbak-mbak kasir. Jika dipikir-pikir, seharusnya mereka bertemu di warkop saja. Lebih murah meriah dan gratis _wifi_, bukan malah nongkrong di cafe sekelas _Starbucks_ begini. _Asw!_ Namanya juga Sasuke, suka gila kadang-kadang. Terpaksa, selembar uang kertas berwarna merah harus ia relakan ke lain tangan. Naruto menghela napas, sedangkan Sasuke tetap memasang wajah tenangnya. Sejak dia masuk ke sini, orang-orang banyak yang sibuk mencuri pandang. Pak polisi ganteng sore-sore nongkrong di _Starbucks_, lumayan jadi objek cuci mata.

"Yang ikhlas Nar, jangan cemberut."

"Ikhlas gue, lahir batin."

Begitu kan enak, Mbak-mbak kasir sampai tertawa kecil melihat interaksi keduanya. Sasuke sih tetap kalem menunggu pesanan di _counter_, tidak sadar justru tingkahnya itu membuat beberapa cewek terpesona. Biasalah, orang ganteng diperlakukan seperti ini. Lah Naruro, upik abu berdebu tidak ada enak-enaknya dipandang. _Jahat!_ Beberapa menit setelahnya nama Sasuke baru disebut, Naruto lagi-lagi harus bertindak mengambil minuman. Seusai itu, mereka berdua melangkah keluar menuju parkir area. _Eitss_, inilah awal dari kejadian menjengkelkan hari ini. Sasuke menghela napas, berpaling pada motornya sebelum cewek muda yang baru-baru ini seringkali merusak harinya menyadari. Hanabi, ada di sini dan baru turun dari motor besar warna hitam milik Akio.

"Eh Sas, itu bukannya cewek yang mau lo kenalin sama gue nggak sih?"

Ampun, Sasuke lupa. "Bukan Nar, mata lo kebanyakan nge-_live streaming_ bokep makanya jadi ngawur."

"Lah?"

"Pulang ayo, keburu istri gue di rumah ngamuk karena kelamaan nunggu."

"Seriuslah, itu kayak siapa sih namanya?" Akan lebih baik jika Naruto tidak perlu mengingat-ingat. "Hana? Hina? Hinu?"

"Hanabi goblok!"

Macam mana pula Sasuke jadi tolol begini?

Terang saja Hanabi menoleh bersama Akio, mereka kompak menaikkan alis. "Sasuke Oniichan?"

Dan ya, Sasuke ketahuan.

Hmm.

**\- 0 -**

Sudah sesore ini namun suaminya tidak kunjung tiba di rumah bersama Naruto, Sakura sampai bosan menunggu. Mars dan Yupiter pun tampak lebih asyik dengan dunianya, mereka membangun perumahan mini dari lego di ruangan yang berseberangan dengan ruang tengah. Lalu, lima menit setelahnya pintu depan terbuka. Jika seperti itu, maka jelas Sasuke yang datang. Sakura sejak tadi sudah tampil cantik, siap sedia menampar ujaran kebencian yang selalu Naruto lontarkan sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah. Wajarlah, Naruto itu seperti admin lambe turah, sering julid ke siapa pun.

"Gue tanya, ngaku lo?! Kenapa lo malah mau nyomblangin gue ke cewek yang sudah ada cowoknya?"

"Ya karena gue bangsat saja."

Tadi itu, seumur-umur baru pertama kali dialami Naruto. Salahnya sendiri tiba-tiba langsung mendatangi Hanabi tanpa mendengarkan larangan Sasuke, alhasil dia jadi adu mulut sama Akio karena dikira Om-om mesum yang mengaku-ngaku mengenal Hanabi. Naruto bahkan disumpahi semoga memiliki istri brewokan, _rumbuk kayak barongan_. Apa pula itu? Beruntung ada Sasuke, runyam masalahnya jika sampai kedua orang itu adu jotos di tempat umum.

"Mana masih kelihatan bocah banget lagi, entar dikira gue pedofil _Tol!_"

"Siapa itu yang pedofil?"

Mereka baru masuk ke rumah dan juga sedang melepas sepatu masing-masing, seharusnya kata-kata kotor seperti barusan tidak terlontar. _Pfft_, Sasuke mendadak tertunduk kaku melihat kemunculan Sakura dari ruang tengah. Dia bersendekap santai, tetapi matanya mengatakan lain.

"Eh Sakura, tambah cantik saja kau."

Sakura tidak berminat membalas ucapan Naruto, melainkan lebih terfokus pada si suami. "Kamu ini yang, sudah lupa jalan pulang?! Jam segini baru sampai rumah."

Tuh kan.

Gayanya saja menjadi pak polisi, giliran di rumah malah menjadi suami takut istri. "Ini nih, Naruto lama banget tadi."

"Yaelah Sak, biarin kita masuk dulu kenapa sih? Ngomelnya nanti saja di kamar kalian noh sekalian anu." Naruto si tolol.

Sakura memutar mata jengah, kemudian berlalu ke ruang tengah terlebih dulu. Hal itu rupanya langsung dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk menggeplak kepala Naruto. "Awas lo, jangan cerita apa pun ke Sakura tentang tadi."

Lah? Si anjing berani ngancam.

Niatnya bertamu baik-baik malah menjadi kambing hitam begini. Naruto mau tidak mau memilih _legowo wae_, pusing dia dari tadi serba salah terus. Untung saja, suasa hati Nyonya rumah dengan mudah berubah. Tadinya doi sempat nyolot, sekarang berubah ramah dan sangat baik. Terbukti dari senyum manisnya yang senantiasa mengembang sejak mereka berada di ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama. Anak kembar Sasuke dan Sakura manis sekali, Naruto jadi pengen punya satu jika sudah menikah nanti. Iya nanti, sekarang santai dulu di ruang tengah sembari menonton televisi. Hitung-hitung sekalian bernostalgia. Sakura duduk di sofa panjang dengan Sasuke yang tiduran di pahanya tanpa malu, sedangkan Naruto _always solo player_ duduk di sofa _single_.

"Maaf ya soal tadi? Emosi Ibu-ibu kayak gue gini memang kadang suka labil."

"Iya, tahu gue." Mulai deh, Naruto uji nyali. "Dari dulu elo memang sudah labil kali."

"Makasih loh ya Nar, makasih banget." Mau dosa tapi takut ngakak. "Omong-omong, lo sampai sekarang masih saja bujang nih?"

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak mau punya istri?"

"Ya maulah." Tidak ada resolusi yang lebih baik selain menikah di tahun ini. "Lo kalau ada calon yang sekiranya oke, kasih ke gue."

_Hilih_, nyari calon istri dikiranya seperti memancing upil dalam lubang hidung.

"Lo perawatan dikit dong, biar kelihatan kinclong." Lah? "Sasuke yang ganteng begini saja gue paksa pakai masker wajah seminggu sekali, masa' lo yang kumal mirip tai nggak ada upaya apa pun untuk merubah diri?"

_Aib itu cok! Aib! _

Sebenarnya Sasuke mendengar semuanya, ia hanya pura-pura tertidur di paha Sakura. _Aduh. _

"Laki kok maskeran, laki apaan tuh?"

Bahaya jika diteruskan. "Buktinya, suami gue ganteng gini berkat maskeran." _Asw! _

"Yang terpenting, laki tuh harus punya kejujuran. Bisa terbuka sama istri, nggak kayak suami lo. Percuma punya wajah ganteng tapi tukang bo'ong." Sepertinya Naruto sudah tersulut ucapan Sakura.

"Maksud lo?"

"Gue sama Sasuke tadi di _Starbucks_ ketemu Hana Hina Hinu, cewek yang mau dikenalin ke gue."

"H-hah?!"

Sasuke ingin mengumpat sekarang.

_Bajingan si Naruto! _

* * *

**To be continue... **


	14. Chapter 13

Salah Naruto yang memiliki mulut layaknya ember bocor minta ditambal, Sasuke menghela napas berulang kali melihat Sakura terus-menerus menggunakan ponselnya sejak Naruto pulang. Dia tidak marah sih, tapi antisipasinya berlebihan sekali. Sasuke memang tidak pernah menyimpan nomor Hanabi, tapi Sakura sangat hafal nomor cewek itu. Apa pun yang dikirim Hanabi, Sakura langsung tahu dan membacanya. Betapa pun Sasuke mengingatkan, istrinya tetap asyik sendiri mengerjai Hanabi dengan mengiriminya pesan aneh-aneh. _Hmm_.

"Yang, lebih dekat ke sini deh."

"Kenapa?"

Mereka sedang tiduran di ranjang berdua, jadi mau sedekat apalagi? Sakura yang merasa respon Sasuke terlalu lambat langsung menarik tubuh suaminya itu mendekat, memuluknya, lalu mencium sudut bibirnya. Serius nih Sakura? Kalau begini sih Sasuke mau banget. Meski sekarang bukan malam jumat, maka malam senin pun jadi. Sasuke lantas segera membawa tubuh Sakura ke dekapannya dan berniat melakukan sesuatu. Sayangnya, doi justru ditolak mentah-mentah oleh si istri yang lebih fokus pada hal lain.

"Sebentar yang, aku mau ngirim ini dulu."

"Ngirim apa?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, wajahnya tampak serius namun berubah menjadi tawa membahana. Ini pasti, Sasuke was-was dan langsung merebut ponselnya yang sejak tadi dipegang Sakura. Benar, dugaannya tidak meleset. Di layar ponsel, terlihat isi _chat_ Hanabi dengannya. Parahnya, Sakura mengirim foto intim barusan ke cewek itu. Untung belum dilihat, Sasuke buru-buru menghapusnya sebelum Hanabi menyadari.

"Kamu jangan ngirim hal-hal kayak gini deh."

"Apaan sih? Lebay. Itu kan cuma foto cipokan doang, bukan bokep."

"Ya tetap saja ini nggak etis yang, apalagi si Hanabi itu orang lain."

"Iya orang lain, tapi ketemuannya sering."

Salah lagi.

Hidup Sasuke ini mirip orea sepertinya, tinggal makan saja kok harus repot-repot diputar, dijilat, dicelupin? Jika begini masih mendinglah si Akio yang punya banyak tema. Tema gelap, tema terang, dan tema nan tapi minta diprioritaskan. _So sad._ Sakura kelihatan gondok sekarang karena dia langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Mampuslah, tidak dapat jatah kalau begini. Sasuke memijat kepalanya yang mulai pusing sambil menata posisi tidurnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah datar.

"Kamu nggak pakai masker yang?"

"Nggak."

"Kenapa? Tumben banget."

"Buat apa maskeran biar cantik tapi punya suami yang nggak jujur." _Naruto asw! _

"Yang, aku bukannya nggak mau jujur."

"Terus apa?"

"Ya aku begini karena ngertiin kamu lah." Sakura istrinya ini anti dengan Hanabi, Sasuke cukup sadar diri untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun tentangnya. "Kamu masih ingatkan sama sumpahku?"

Sumpah tidak akan menaruh perasaan ke cewek lain, selingkuh, apalagi kawin lagi. Sakura siap sedia melakukan _smackdown_ jika Sasuke terbukti melakukan kesalahan tersebut. Aneh rasanya, akhir-akhir ini istrinya sering mudah emosi. Sudah begitu jika diteliti lebih jelas lagi tubuh Sakura kian membesar di beberapa bagian. _Mungkinkah? _

"Kamu nggak lagi hamil kan yang?"

"Hamil apanya?! Orang lagi emosi gara-gara kamu malah ngomongin hal lain."

Sasuke menciut seketika, Sakura dalam mode marah sangat persis ibu tiri. Mungkin belum waktunya membahas ini, tapi Sasuke benar-benar penasaran mengenai spekulasinya. Bisa saja istrinya saat ini positif hamil, tapi dia tidak sadar. Sudah pukul sepuluh malam, seharusnya mereka cepat tidur dan saling berbagi kehangatan. _Duh Sakura, jahat banget sama suami._ Lagian goblok sih, sudah tahu Hanabi begitu masih saja diladeni.

_Poor you, Pak Polisi. _

**\- 0 -**

Akio kumat lagi, pagi-pagi datang ke rumah kakak ceweknya dengan perasaan dongkol. Kesal setengah mati, kok bisa Abang iparnya itu masih ngotot menjodohkan temannya yang hitam kayak habis maghrib? Padahal di sini ada Akio yang putihnya mengalahi _bayclin_. Cewek memang inginnya aneh-aneh, ia sendiri pun jengah menghadapinya.

"Gue nggak masak Ki, lo kalau mau sarapan di sini goreng telur mata sapi sana di dapur."

Pada kenapa sih orang-orang ini?

Akio melirik Sasuke yang duduk di meja makan sembari menyendok mi kuahnya yang dicampur dengan nasi, tanpa lauk dan tanpa kerupuk. Sedangkan Yupiter dan Mars duduk di depannya menikmati sereal. Biasanya, kakak ceweknya selalu menyiapkan makanan yang enak. Tapi pagi ini, apa yang dilakukan Sakura membuatnya mengeryit. Wah gila, Ibunya tahu pasti diceramahi tujuh hari tujuh malam. Sasuke ini suaminya loh, yang memberi nafkah lahir batin. Sakura tidak sepatutnya menelantarkannya seperti itu.

"Siapa juga yang mau sarapan di sini." Akio percaya diri menolak. "Nih, Mama nyuruh gue ngebawain ini buat lo."

"Apaan?"

"Nasi goreng _seafood_."

_Tupperware_ berwarna biru laut yang dibawa Akio sejak tadi rupanya berisi makanan enak, Sasuke mengelus dada lega akhirnya. Mi kuah saja tidak bisa membuatnya kenyang. Maka begitu Sakura meletakkan _tupperware_ yang diberikan Akio di atas meja, Sasuke buru-buru mengambil sendok dan langsung membuka tutup benda kesayangan para bunda itu lalu memakan nasi goreng _seafood_. Omong-omong, Akio tidak jadi marah sekarang. Marahnya nanti saja ketika dalam mode kumat, tahan Akio.

"Om Kiki, mau berangkat kerja?"

"Iya, kenapa Yupi?"

"Nggak apa-apa, cuma tanya doang."

Dibandingkan yang lain, Sakura sendiri yang paling tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan Akio. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi yang letaknya di dapur, dan di situasi itu langsung dimanfaatkan Akio untuk mengintrogasi Sasuke. "Eh Bang, gue kan sudah bilang nggak usah nyomblangin teman lo sama Hana?!"

"Ya terus?"

"Kok lo goblok sih? Ini gue lagi berjuang, lo jangan patahin semangat gue cok!"

"Ssttt!" Akio ini apa tidak melihat ada si kembar yang sedang memakan sereal di depan mereka? Sasuke menahan kesal sekaligus niatan pengen ngemplang Akio. Untungnya, Sakura kembali lagi ke dapur dan membuat Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya. "Habis ngapain yang ke kamar mandi?"

"Kepo."

Kok Akio merasa miris ya? Sakura kakak ceweknya duduk di kursi kemudian membuka tudung yang ada di meja, isinya bukan main. Berbeda dari Sasuke yang tadi hanya memakan mi instan kuah, Sakura rupanya dengan enaknya memakan ayam rica-rica. Ya gusti istri macam apa itu?

"Weh kak, kok lo enak banget makannya?"

"Suka-suka guelah, orang gue yang beli."

Di rumah ini, Sakura yang paling berkuasa. Jadi cukup rakib atid saja yang menilai, _lambemu jangan._ Sasuke dan Akio hanya bisa berbesar hati menerima, takut Sakura semakin gondok. Begitu pula dengan Yupiter dan Mars yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi penonton.

"Papa habis ini yang ngantarin aku sama kakak Yupi ke sekolahkan?"

"Nggak sayang, hari ini Mama yang bakal ngantarin kalian." Duh, Sakura benaran marah.

Sasuke menghela napas berulang kali, kalau sudah begini harus ia terapkan strategi jitu nanti malam. Maklum saja, Sakura hanya bisa dibujuk dengan itu. _Sabar, sabar_.

* * *

**To be continue... **


	15. Chapter 14

Berita yang tengah ramai di media masa hari ini, adalah kasus Reynhard Sinaga yang melakukan pelecehan seksual kepada puluhan pria di _Inggris_. Sasuke yang melihatnya di acara televisi sampai hampir terjungkal karena terlalu fokus pada berita tersebut. Aneh-aneh saja para manusia sekarang. Rudal Amerika Serikat memakan korban sepuluh orang, rudal Iran memakan korban delapan puluh orang, sedang rudal Indonesia memakan korban hampir seratus sembilan puluh orang. _Astagfirullah dosa._ Sakura yang baru keluar dari kamar si kembar hanya meliriknya melalui ekor mata, berusaha tidak peduli. Tapi melihat acara televisi yang ditonton suaminya, diam-diam Sakura juga ikut mencuri dengar.

"Percuma pendidikan tinggi tapi otaknya nggak dipakai, jadinya ya begitu."

"Dia homo?" Sakura kelepasan bertanya.

Sebenarnya ia mondar-mandir di ruang tengah hanya untuk mencari tisu. Sasuke yang tahu itu segera menoleh pada Sakura. "Kamu belum tidur yang?"

"Belum."

Yupiter dan Mars sudah berada di kamar, mereka tadi sempat mengobrol lalu akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Selagi Sakura menemani kedua anaknya, Sasuke pergi ke dapur dan memasak mi instan kuah. Sakura kini melirik mangkuk di meja depan televisi yang hanya menyisakan sendok dan sumpit, sepertinya enak memakan itu saat hujan begini, sialnya tindakannya langsung disadari Sasuke.

"Kamu mau mi kuah juga?"

"Nggak."

Memang paling susah menghadapi wanita ngambek, auto harus pergi mengarungi seribu purnama baru bisa mengerti apa maunya. Sasuke memijat dahinya pening, memutuskan beranjak setelah mematikan televisi. Membawa Sakura ke kamar akan jauh lebih baik dari pada seperti ini, _harus_. Ia lantas merangkul istrinya itu tanpa peduli penolakannya, mengajaknya berbaring berdua di ranjang. Sakura segera berbalik membelakangi Sasuke, yang justru karena tindakannya itu malah membuat mereka semakin mesra. Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu, sedangkan tangannya dengan bebas memeluk perut rata istrinya itu.

"Kamu akhir-akhir ini makin beda loh."

_Gombal terosssss! _

"Aku punya _feeling_ kamu hamil lagi yang." Tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus perut rata Sakura, bahkan Sasuke sesekali sengaja menyentuh bagian payudara. "Nenennya juga makin besar gini."

Sakura mendengus, mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke di tubuhnya. "Tidur, jangan pegang-pegang."

"Yang ku pegang ini kan istriku, bukan cewek lain. Jadi ya, suka-suka dong."

"Oh, jadi kamu ada niatan megang cewek lain?" Salah lagi. "Oke, kalau gitu tidur di lantai. Nggak usah dekat-dekat aku."

"Eh, bukan gitu yang."

_Seluas-luasnya alas, lebih luasan alasanmu. _

Jreng. Jreng.

"Benaran, aku ngerasa kamu hamil lagi. Yupi sama Mars bakal punya adik baru, dan aku bakal senang kalau asumsiku ini benar."

Analisis Sasuke tentu saja bukan tanpa sebab, ia cukup tahu bagaimana Sakura ketika hamil atau tidak. Istrinya jauh lebih menyeramkan jika perasaan hatinya dalam kondisi sensitif, itu terjadi saat dia tengah mengandung si kembar dulu. Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura mematung, lalu kembali memeluknya erat. Jika mengingat mereka yang dahulu, Sasuke rasanya selalu ingin tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Karena waktu itu ia sangat sibuk dengan akademi dan juga pekerjaannya, Sakura nekat datang ke tempatnya bertugas sembari memakinya yang terlalu mengulur waktu. Katanya, dia tidak mau menjadi perawan tua. Jadi sebelum itu terjadi, atau sebelum Sakura mencari laki-laki lain, Sasuke harus segera menikahinya secepat mungkin. _Titik! _

"Aku mau anak ketiga kita cewek." Sakura tersenyum disela tidurnya mendengar itu.

**\- 0 -**

Berkat hujan yang turun hampir semalaman, Karin tidak perlu repot-repot menyiram tanamannya di pekarangan. Suami dan anaknya Kaka sudah mulai beraktifitas di luar rumah seperti biasa, jadilah hanya tinggal Karin sendiri duduk di teras sembari membaca koran. Sudah bosan menonton acara infotaiment di televisi yang apa-apa selalu membahas kehidupan para Artis, mulai dari isi rumah hingga isi ATM. _Terus maunya apa?_ Karin sampai jengah memilah mana tontonan sampah dan mana tontonan yang mendidik bagi Kaka. Masa ada begitu Ibu-ibu kecelakaan yang luka di kepala tapi yang diperban rambutnya. Apa iya otak manusia sudah bergeser ke rambut?

"_Karinnnn!! I'm so happy!!_"

Ini apa pula? Masih pagi berteriak macam tarzan. Sakura mulai setres kali, tiba-tiba muncul dari pagar rumah Karin dan masuk begitu saja dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ada apa Sak?"

"Rin, lo tahu nggak gue kenapa?"

Karin heran. "Nggak."

"Gue hamil." Di depan Sasuke, Sakura gengsi. Jadi ketika suaminya itu pergi bertugas, ia buru-buru memastikan dengan alat _tes pack._ Sakura pertama mencoba dan hasilnya positif, namun ia masih merasa kurang. Jadilah ia mencoba hingga empat kali, hasilnya pun tetap sama. "Gue hamil Rin."

"Serius?"

"Gue serius."

Ini menjadi kabar baik, bukan untuk Sakura dan keluarganya, Karin sebagai tetangga sekaligus teman dekat pun ikut bahagia.

Tapi...

"Bu Sakura hamil?"

"Wah, benaran? Anak siapa?" Tolol.

Kocheng oren gembrottttt! Tidak sekalipun Sakura bisa tenang jika ada Ibu-ibu satu itu. Tidak masalah, Sakura selow wae. Ia melirik Karin untuk diam, urusan ini menjadi urusannya. "Anak Sasuke dong, suamiku. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Benar nih anak Pak Sasuke? Dengar-dengar katanya kalian mau cerai."

Bajingan! Gosip lagi.

"Heh! Kalau punya mulut tuh dijaga!" Pada akhirnya, Karin tetap kelepasan berbicara.

"Loh, kok Bu Karin jadi nyolot?! Bu Sakura saja biasa-biasa saja, situ ngajakin berantem?!"

Tahu deh, jika ada Ibu-ibu berantem maka yang lainnya lebih baik minggir. Karin bersiap menggampar Shion beserta teman selambe turahnya, tapi Sakura dengan cepat menghalangi. "Sudah pada tua oiii! Jangan berantem, nggak ada yang malu apa?!"

"Biarin saja Sak! Apa-apaan punya mulut digunain nggak benar. Mau gue sobek?!"

"Eh, ukhti! Kerudungmu nggak guna kalau tindakanmu kayak gini!"

"Bodo amat, bacot!"

Sakura tahu seperti apa Karin. Dia memiliki pembawaan yang kalem, namun sewaktu-waktu bisa menjadi kucing betina yang buas jika dipancing seperti barusan. Bahkan Sasuke pernah terkejut mengetahui betapa garangnya Karin ketika memarahi Kaka, Medusa kalah. _Waduh, ada Pak RT lewat._ Sakura buru-buru menarik Karin masuk ke dalam rumah, sedangkan dua Ibu-ibu tadi yang tadinya nongkrong di pagar mau tidak mau segera pergi. Bahaya jika Pak RT tahu, orang-orang sekompleks pasti heboh. Tidak tahu saja Ibu-ibu itu berhadapan dengan siapa, Karin si mantan atlet Taekwondo.

"Parah lo Rin, nggak ada gunanya tahu nggak lo ngeladeni mereka."

"Sebel banget gue, sekali saja nggak ada senang-senangnya lihat tetangga bahagia."

"Ya maklumin saja, namanya orang kan banyak macamnya. Kalau satu macam, namanya elo Rin." Aneh deh.

"Kok gue?"

"Ya iya elo, ukhti tapi main gampar orang seenak jidat. Gokil abis."

"Gokil ndasmu." Karin sekarang jadi teringat kehamilan Sakura. "Eh Sak, omong-omong suami lo sudah tahu lo isi?"

"Belum sih, tapi dia dari kemarin sudah nerka-nerka gue hamil."

"Wih keren. Selain jadi polisi, suami lo ternyata berbakat juga jadi dukun."

Betul.

* * *

**To be continue... **


	16. Chapter 15

Akio meriang sejak pagi, oleh karenanya hari ini ia absen bekerja. Lagian sih, salah sendiri kemarin setelah pulang kerja bukannya ke rumah malah nongkrong di taman kota hingga malam, kehujanan pula. Kalau sudah begini, Ibunya yang jadi super repot. Bayi besar seperti Akio terkadang rewelnya minta ampun, itu sebabnya si Ibu mulai sering mengoceh tentang masa depan Akio yang harus segera mencari pendamping hidup.

Sabar uyy, dia kan sedang berusaha.

"Kamu paling-paling kebanyakan minum es Dek, makanya jadi gini." Mirip bocil SD dong?

"Semalam aku kehujanan Ma."

"Makanya pulang kerja tuh langsung ke rumah, bukannya main terosss!" Salah lagi.

Akio menghela napas. Ibunya mungkin mengomel, tapi dia tetap merawat Akio dengan sepenuh hati. Buktinya, dari subuh dia terus menjaganya di kamar, memijat beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Kasih Ibu sepanjang jalan, sedang kasih Akio pupus di tengah jalan. _Malah jadi membahas perasaan._ Akio mengambil gelas minumnya di nakas, dan Ibunya langsung membantu mengambil. Tubuhnya sudah lebih baik setelah meminum obat, tapi kepala Akio masih terasa pusing. Mungkin karena efek terlalu lama tidur di ranjang, ditemani dengan hawa dingin di luar sana yang dilanda musim penghujan. Selain itu, mendung terus memenuhi langit sepanjang hari. Kasihan jemuran, tidak kering-kering.

"Kamu tidur lagi saja sekarang, nanti waktu makan siang Mama bangunin."

Akio tidak mengatakan apa pun, ia hanya mengangguk lemah sembari meletakkan gelas minumnya kembali di nakas. "Nanti bawain buah mangga sekalian ya Ma? Kiki pengen makan itu."

"Kayak orang lagi hamil saja." Terserahlah.

Mulutnya terasa pahit, jadi ia butuh yang manis-manis. Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, Akio harus beristirahat kembali agar tubuhnya segera pulih. Tapi lama-lama seperti ini juga bosan, baru saja bergumam ponselnya sudah menyala seperti tahu perasaannya kini. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari doi, Hanabi si dedek gemes. Buru-buru Akio menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo Mas Kiki, aku lihat di _whatsapp story_ kok Mas Kiki katanya lagi sakit. Sakit apa memangnya?" Sakit hati.

"Nggak apa-apa Han, cuma meriang biasa."

Sebenarnya, karakter asli Hanabi itu sangat _care_ dengan orang lain. Siapa pun yang menurutnya dia suka, pasti akan dia pedulikan. Akio tersenyum melihat jarum jam dinding yang mengarah pukul setengah sebelas pagi, ia rasa telah terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu menciumi bantal.

"Maaf ya Mas? Aku nggak bisa jenguk ke rumah. Habisnya hari ini jadwalku padat banget, sudah gitu dari pagi hujan mulu."

"Nggak perlu jenguk, doain saja aku supaya cepat sembuh." Tumben Akio waras.

"Pasti dong."

"Dek!! Ada kabar bahagia!!"

_Waduh, Mamake ganggu saja._

Akio terpaksa meletakkan ponselnya di dekat bantal ketika Ibunya muncul di pintu dengan wajah sumringah. "Kabar apaan?"

"Neesanmu Sakura hamil lagi Dek!"

"Wah, serius?" Sekarang Akio melupakan sesuatu. "Kok cepat banget bikin Adek buat kembar? Ngurusinnya pusing tuh nanti."

"Yang buat anak siapa?"

"Sakura-nee sama Bang Sasuke."

"Ya sudah, ngapain kamu yang repot?" Iya juga sih. "Tuh, buruan nyusul. Masa kamu jones terus Dek?"

Dosanya menjadi jones itu di mananya sih?

"Katanya kamu suka sama cewek yang sering kamu ajakin main itu, Hanabi bukan namanya?" Dikiranya mengajak anak gadis orang menikah itu seperti meminta permen. _Jangan Mak!_ Jangan dilanjutkan lagi ucapannya. "Kenapa nggak kamu ajak dia nikah saja? Dia Mama lihat lumayan tuh."

Ponselnya sejak tadi masih tersambung dengan Hanabi, Akio menatap ngeri benda itu selagi Ibunya terus mengatakan segala hal.

"Sebelum diembat cowok lain, mendingan dia buru-buru kamu gebet Dek."

_Ya elah jancokkk! _

**\- 0 -**

Majalah dan koran yang tidak terpakai sedang dikumpulkan Yupiter dan Mars untuk tugas keterampilan di sekolahnya, mereka memotongnya menggunakan gunting hingga menjadi potongan sekecil kuku. Dalam beberapa tahun ke depan, tidak hanya suara cempreng si kembar yang memenuhi rumah ini. Sakura tersenyum tipis memandangi kedua putranya sembari mengupas buah apel.

"Ini nanti kalau korannya sudah dikasih lem, langsung tempel di kertas sini ya Yupi-nii?"

"Jangan, yang benar tuh kertasnya yang kita gambar dulu. Baru nanti dikasih lem, terus ditempelin sama koran."

Sakura membiarkan Yupiter dan Mars berkreasi, saling berbicara berdua.

_Ah_, ia jadi teringat sesuatu. Tadi, Sakura sempat mengatakan kehamilannya pada Ibunya dan Ibu Mikoto lewat telepon. Hasilnya, kedua perempuan berumur itu berteriak kegirangan. Lucu sekali, semua orang sudah tahu tapi suaminya sendiri tidak mengerti tentang ini. Sasuke kan hanya menebak sejak kemarin, tidak tahu kebenarannya langsung dari mulut Sakura. _Kira-kira bagaimana ya reaksinya?_ Sakura memasukkan satu potongan apel ke dalam mulut, lalu melihat suasana di luar melalui jendela. Benar dugaannya, suara motor Sasuke yang baru memasuki garasi terdengar. Sakura tersenyum simpul, bersendekap dada menunggu saat-saat itu.

"Lemnya tadi beli di mana Mars?"

"Pikun ya? Kan tadi Yupi-nii yang beli di Mamang Rock Lee sama aku." Suka-suka mereka.

Meski suara Mars dan Yupi terus terdengar, Sakura tidak terlalu peduli. Ia menunggu di dekat pintu hingga Sasuke muncul dengan masih mengenakan seragam kepolisian. Otomatis doi langsung kaget dong, tumben banget Sakura menunggu di pintu dengan senyum mengembang. _Jangan-jangan... _

"Ada apaan yang? Perasaan aku pulang nggak telat loh." Keseringan sih.

"Nggak ada apa-apa."

"Terus?" Tanyanya sambil melepaskan jaket.

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis, ia menarik tangan suaminya itu masuk ke dalam rumah lalu menutup pintu dengan rapat. Melihat Sakura yang malu-malu, terus terang Sasuke jadi pengen anu. Seriusan, Sasuke masih tidak mengerti apa mau Sakura. Tapi dia tidak menolak ketika diajak masuk ke kamar. Padahal masih sore, kasihan si kembar nanti bisa dengar _ah uh ah uh._ Tapi tidak masalah deh, Sasuke merasa lebih tertantang melakukan ehem meski masih mengenakan seragam kepolisian begini, maka buru-buru diciumlah bibir menggoda istrinya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Yang! Apaan sih?!" Malah ditolak.

Jadi maunya apa?

"Aku mau ngasih tahu kamu sesuatu, bukan ngajakin kelon." Lambenya Sakura.

Padahal Sasuke _horny_. "Ngasih tahu apa?"

"Kok malah tanya? Kamu kan dari kemarin terus ngotot bilang itu."

"Itu apa?" _Loading_ banget.

"Ya itu, masa lupa?"

"Itu kan konteksnya banyak yang, kamu ingat deh kemarin aku ngelakuin banyak itu."

Tidah jauh-jauh, ke mana-mana otaknya selalu dipenuhi itu. Sakura mengingat apa saja yang dimaksudkan Sasuke itu, mulai dari memeluknya, mengelus perutnya, meraba dan meremas payudaranya, dan juga mengatakan mengenai Sakura yang mungkin sedang hamil. _Aish_, dari dulu Sasuke memang tidak bisa diandalkan dalam urusan ini.

"Jadi, itu apa?"

Sakura mulai malas. "Itu di perutku."

"Kenapa? Mulas pengen BAB?" Sasuke taek!

"Yang! Aku tuh hamil! Malah dibilang BAB."

Akhirnya Sakura sendiri yang mengatakan, Sasuke sih pikunnya kuadrat. Tapi rasa kesalnya hanya berlangsung beberapa saat karena si laki-laki langsung memeluknya, Sakura bahkan belum sempat mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. "Aku tahu di dalam perut kamu ada anak kita, aku ngerasain itu."

_Pak polisi, minta cium dong?_

"Sayang, aku bahagia ada dia." Lalu satu ciuman penuh cinta didapati Sakura sesuai keinginannya. "Kamu hamil dan itu berarti kamu akan jadi semakin seksi."

Yang ini Sakura tidak mau mendengar.

* * *

**To be continue... **


	17. Chapter 16

Berhubung ini minggu, Sasuke berinisiatif mengajak Sakura dan si kembar piknik. Tidak jauh-jauh dari sekitaran kompleks, tepatnya di danau buatan yang dipenuhi pohon dengan dedaunan rimbun di sekelilingnya. Sakura antusias sekali sejak tadi, katanya sekalian mau pamer ke para tetangga yang suka sekali julid. Enak saja menyebar gosip tentangnya dan Sasuke yang akan bercerai. _Mulut itu Ibu-ibu mau ditampar linggis?_ Sakura tersenyum simpul setelah mengeluarkan berbagai makanan dari keranjang, kemudian duduk sembari menselonjorkan kakinya di tikar plastik yang menutupi rerumputan.

"Yupi, Mars. Jangan terlalu ke tepi kalau main." Bahaya jika sampai mereka tercebur.

Berbeda dari istrinya yang duduk santai, Sasuke terlihat berdiri di dekat pohon dengan memegang roti isi, mulutnya terus mengunyah tetapi pandangannya terus terarah ke Yupiter dan Mars. Ia merasa semakin tua jika mengingat pertumbuhan kedua anak kembarnya yang begitu pesat, rasanya seperti baru kemarin. Kini, giliran Sakura yang menjadi fokus pandangannya. Meski waktu terus bergulir, dia tetap tidak menua termakan usia. Istrinya dari dulu memang cantik, tapi sifatnya kadang membuat Sasuke memijat dahi. Semalam mereka akan melakukan _ehem_, lalu Sakura tiba-tiba meminta berhenti. Dia berkomentar tidak menyukai celana dalam berwarna hitam, jadi Sasuke harus menggantinya dengan warna yang lebih cerah, contohnya seperti warna merah. Kan _asw! _

"Ngapain yang lihat-lihat?"

Memang deh, Sakura jagonya peka.

Sasuke terkekeh ringan sambil lalu mendekati istrinya. "Aku mau minum."

"Minum?"

"Ho'oh."

"Mau minum apa? Aku bawa tiga nih. Ada air putih, jus jambu, sama susuku." Lah anjirrr.

"Susumu deh."

"Ya sudah, sini." Astagfirullah _human_.

Sasuke tertawa cukup keras menyadari tingkah Sakura yang tidak ada berubahnya, blak-blakan dan sering mengatakan lelucon dewasa. Dipandanginya beberapa makanan dan minuman yang tertata di atas tikar plastik, Sasuke memutuskan mengambil air mineral kemasan lalu meminumnya.

"Besok senin aku mau ke Dokter kandungan."

"Aku antarin."

"Nggak perlu yang, kan kamu kerja. Besok aku pergi sendiri saja atau enggak ya bisa minta temani Mama."

Sakura itu terbiasa ke mana-mana sendiri, Sasuke kadang sampai merasa heran.

"Sekali-kali deh ku antar."

"Nggak yang." Ya sudah, Sasuke menurut saja.

"Ma! Aku ketemu kodok nih!" Mendengar itu, atensi keduanya langsung teralih pada Mars yang berlari dengan membawa kodok, sedangkan Yupiter ada di belakangnya mengikuti. "Warnanya kuning, keren deh."

"Kuning? Kayak tai dong." Apa kata Naruto, sifat negatif Sakura telah menular ke Sasuke.

"Nih Ma, Mars dapat satu."

"Tadi aku juga mau dapat, tapi kodoknya lompat tinggi banget, terus terbang."

Yakin nih pasti, itu bukan kodok. Yupiter kurang senang dengan nasibnya yang hanya bisa melihat binatang kecil yang dipegang Mars. Namanya juga anak kecil, Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa saling beradu pandang.

"Mars, kodoknya kasih pegang Yupi-nii."

"Sebentar, mau ku tunjukin ke Mama dulu."

"Papa nggak dikasih tunjuk?"

"Nggak."

Keluarga kecilnya, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain bisa bersama seperti ini. Sasuke memperhatikan interaksi si kembar dengan Sakura yang mengobrol tentang kodok kuning yang ia sebut mirip tai, sesekali ketiganya tertawa. Mars memiliki senyum jenaka karena giginya ompong, tampak lucu. Sedangkan Yupiter lebih dewasa karena dia sulung. Mereka kembar identik, tetapi berbeda dari segi sifat.

"Lihat deh Papa. Sendirian saja, kasihan nggak punya teman." Sakura mulai lagi.

"Sendirian kayak garpu pop mi."

_So sad._

**\- 0 -**

Seperti akan dicabut nyawanya oleh malaikat maut, Akio tidak pernah segugup ini ketika bertemu gebetan. Minggu siang, harinya tenang. Tapi tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan. Tahu-tahu Hanabi muncul di pintu rumahnya dan disambut si Ibu dengan senyum sumringah. _Akio bagaimana? _Doi kalang kabut karena sejak pagi berkeliaran di rumah hanya dengan kaos singlet dan kolor biru laut. Sekedar informasi, Akio masih bingung menjelaskan tentang apa yang dikatakan Ibunya kemarin. Lagian goblok sih, selama ini Akio ngapain saja?

"Han."

"Mas Kiki."

Jodoh nih, kompak saling sebut nama.

Ini seperti bukan Akio sekali. Akio yang biasanya selalu banyak bacot, bukan diam-diam bae seperti patung pancoran.

"Han."

"Mas Ki..." Tuh, lagi.

"Mmh, kamu dulu deh Han."

Dua-duanya persis seperti anak ABG sedang kasmaran. Hanabi menggigit bibirnya tidak tahan ketika menatap mata Akio. "Sebenarnya aku mau tanya sesuatu."

"Ya?"

"Soal kemarin, yang Mamanya Mas Kiki omongin itu benar nggak sih?" Mamposss.

Mendadak Akio pengen pipis.

"Mas Kiki suka aku?"

"Suka lah, kalau nggak suka ngapain aku nganggap kamu adek aku." Jadi ceritanya, Akio dan Hanabi itu kakak adek ketemu gede.

"Bukan, maksud aku bukan suka yang itu."

"Terus?" Akio goblok!

Mana bisa Hanabi menjawab jika seperti ini. "Kita kan cowok sama cewek, terus biasanya..."

Biasanya pasti akan ada perasaan lebih.

"Biasanya?" Gajetot amat Akio.

"Mas Kiki nggak mau jujur ke aku ya?"

Tipikal cowok seperti Akio itu ajaib, sulit tertebak. "Jujur apa Han? Kalaupun aku jujur pun, toh kamu juga sukanya sama iparku."

"Iya sih, tapi..."

"Ya sudah kalau gitu jangan nyuruh aku jujur bilang suka sama kam.." Lambemu cokkk!

"Tuh Mas Kiki bilang suka aku."

Dari awal mereka berkenalan, Akio sudah memproklamirkan diri telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi nasibnya sial sekali karena Hanabi lebih menyukai Sasuke, si bapak polisi ganteng. Kemudian, perang dunia dimulai. Akio sering bertengkar dengan kakak ceweknya karena telah salah mengambil langkah dengan membawa Hanabi main ke rumah. Iya lah, selain Sakura juga akan melakukan hal sama jika suaminya digoda dedek gemes. Dedek gemesnya cantik pula, tapi sayang susunya rata mirip aspal jalanan. _Ganbatte Ki, elo bisa!_ Sebagai bukti jika dirinya cowok sejati, Akio akhirnya memutuskan mengambil langkah ini.

"Han, jujur iya aku suka kamu." Begitu baru benar. "Tapi kalau kamu memang jatuh cintanya ke Bang Sasuke, _it's oke_ aku nggak masalah."

Dag dug serr jantung Hanabi.

"Aku nggak ngerasa pernah bilang jatuh cinta ke Sasuke-nii." Ini bagaimana sih?

Akio jadi kurang fokus. "Kamu terus ngejar-ngejar iparku sampai segitunya Han."

"Iya, tapi aku nggak cinta Sasuke-nii." Masa? "Aku cuma ngefans dia doang."

Benar atau tidaknya, Akio merasa kurang waras. Ia menatap mata Hanabi dalam dan tidak menemukan kebohongan di sana. Jadi?

"Kamu..."

"Aku tuh cintanya ke Mas Kiki."

Setara seperti mendapati batu raksasa yang menghantam kepala, Akio pikir dirinya berhalusinasi. Ibunya yang sejak tadi diam-diam mencuri dengar di balik tembok sampai tidak sadar kelepasan mengumpat. _Anak lanang goblok!_ Sudah bagus yang cewek mau berterus terang, lah dia malah diam saja macam kambing congek. Ampun deh.

"Om Kiki, Nenek!!" Suaranya datang dari pintu depan yang baru saja dibuka.

_Bocil! Pulang sono gih, aduhhhhh. _

* * *

**To be continue... **


	18. Chapter 17

Si kembar beruntung kali ini karena Ibu Sakura baru saja membuat _spaghetti macaroni_ yang menjadi makanan kesukaan keduanya. Yupiter makan dengan lahap, sedangkan Mars sudah menambah sepiring lagi. Sakura memperhatikan keduanya di sofa ruang tengah dengan keberadaan Sasuke, Akio dan Hanabi. Jika dipikir-pikir, adik cowoknya satu ini tidak berguna sama sekali. Mirip anak perawan yang malu-malu kambing menyatakan cinta, tidak seperti Sakura dulu yang dengan santainya memanggil gebetan _Bebs_ sesuka hati. Maklum, urat malunya sudah putus. Tahu sendiri kelakuan Sakura? Sasuke kala itu sampai jengah menghadapi.

"Lo berdua ini ribet banget tahu nggak sih? Sama-sama suka tapi nggak mau ngakui."

"Aku sudah ngakui kok, Tante."

Sakura masih cantik loh, masih seksi aduhay meski sudah berojol dua kali. Itu panggilan Tante bisa dihilangkan tidak sih? Taek!

Siapa yang menduga ketika keluarga kecil Sasuke datang bertandang ke rumah orangtuanya, mereka dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Hanabi dan Akio yang tengah berbicara berdua. Sebenarnya Akio sempat bungkam karena tidak ingin ketahuan, tapi Ibunya yang sejak tadi menguping di balik tembok langsung meluruskan situasi. Sasuke menghela napas, pun Sakura juga demikian.

"Lo tuh Han, labil banget jadi cewek. Bilang suka sama laki gue lah, bilang suka sama adek gue lah. Terus habis ini lo mau bilang suka sama siapa lagi? Anak gue?"

Mau tertawa tapi tidak etis, bagaimana sih?

"Hana tuh cuma ngefans Bang Sasuke, tapi cintanya ke gue Kak." Weh, Akio berani juga.

Ngefans?

Sakura ingin tertawa sekarang. Tampang seperti Sasuke ada pula yang mengidolakan, sudah seperti artis saja. Nah, suaminya kan ganteng. _Wajar_. Lalu, apa kabar Naruto yang tampangnya gelap kayak habis maghrib?

Sakura diam-diam menahan tawa selagi yang lain mulai memperdebatkan sesuatu. Hanabi masih mengatakan apa yang dia rasa selama ini, jujur dari dalam hatinya. Akio cukup tersentuh, lain lagi Sasuke yang tampak kalem memperhatikan _take gay out_ di televisi. _Bangsattt itu kan homo!_ Sakura langsung merebut remot dan menekan tombol _power_ agar Sasuke bisa fokus pada pembicaraan mereka. Sebenarnya, lebih etisnya adalah pembicaraan Hanabi dan Akio. Tapi sebagai yang lebih tua, Sakura merasa harus turum tangan demi kelangsungan hidup keluarga mereka. Iyalah, biar tidak digosipkan diselingkuhi suaminya lagi.

"Bedanya cinta sama suka apa sih?"

"Kalau suka tuh cari senangnya saja, tapi kalau cinta tuh karena nyaman."

Sakura salah besar nih karena selama ini selalu menyebutnya Otan, pemikiran Hanabi bisa seperti itu. Ini nih, yang salah sudah pasti Akio. Akibat dari terlalu banyak rebahan di rumah dan hobi menghujat orang lain.

"Lo suka sama Sasuke karena apanya?"

Kalau Sakura sih suka karena _anu_-nya gede.

"Sasuke-nii kan polisi. Ganteng, keren, terus punya wibawa. Ya aku terus terang suka lihatnya. Tante Sakura juga pasti sependapat. "

Namanya juga Sasuke, dipuji seperti itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya sejak doi berojol dari perut Ibunya. Hanabi mungkin mengatakannya dengan malu-malu, tapi Sasuke pura-pura tidak dengar dan memilih bermanja di bahu Sakura seperti di ruangan ini hanya ada mereka berdua, mengelus perut rata Sakura seolah sengaja membuat kedua lajang di hadapannya panas dingin. _Cok!_ _Gak tahu malu!_ Astagfirullah Akio misuh mulu.

"Gak penting apa pendapat gue, yang jelas gue nggak suka ya elo ngegoda suami gue."

Hanabi menaikkan satu alisnya heran. Tidak ada sejarahnya loh dia pernah menggoda Sasuke, tapi jika memberi perhatian lebih sih iya. Murni seperti fans ke idolanya.

_Pfft idola?_ Sudah tua begitu.

Sasuke tahu apa yang ada di kepala istrinya, jadi ia sejak tadi memilih diam tanpa mau ikut campur. Toh Sakura sedang hamil, hormon dan emosinya meningkat. Kalau salah sepatah kata saja, Sasuke tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun lagi.

"Lo berdua jadian saja deh."

Mata Akio berbinar, Hanabi juga. Tetapi cewek itu tiba-tiba mengatakan suatu hal yang memicu perang dunia. "Tapi nanti Tante izinin aku sering ketemu Sasuke-nii ya?"

Taekmu cok!

**\- 0 -**

Seharusnya, Yupiter dan Mars sudah terlelap sejak pukul delapan. Tapi mereka berdua tidak juga masuk ke kamar, malah sibuk menyusun lego di depan televisi dengan Sasuke yang menonton pertandingan bola. Besok hari senin, waktunya kerja. Sakura berkecak pinggang di dekat sofa melihat ketiganya. "Nggak ada yang mau tidur nih?"

"Sebentar yang, lagi tanggung nih."

"Papa lagi asyik lihatin Leonel Meses Ceres."

"Meses Ceres nya yang rasa cokelat ya?"

"Uuh, Mars jadi lapar." Tepok jidat.

Sakura menghela napas berulang kali. "Yang, ini sudah malam. Anak-anak besok sekolah dan kamu harus nugas."

"Sebentar, setengah jam lagi deh."

Apa senangnya menonton pertandingan bola? Sakura lebih memilih menonton video di _Youtube_ tentang tutorial _make up_. Baiklah, ada cara jitu agar Sasuke menurut. Sakura tersenyum simpul kemudian mendekati suaminya, duduk tepat di sebelahnya demi menciptakan jarak intim. Ini serius? Ada anak-anak di lantai, di depan mereka. Sasuke langsung merasakan miliknya yang tiba-tiba diremas kuat oleh Sakura di balik celana pendek yang ia kenakan. Ketika Sasuke menoleh, istrinya tampak menyeringai nakal dan melayangkan tatapan menggoda.

Ya ampun.

"Mau tidur nggak yang?"

Sasuke menggulirkan pandangannya pada si kembar, lalu kembali terfokus pada Sakura. "Mau, tapi nanti susuin ya?"

Geli dengarnya, anjirrr.

"Anak-anak, ayo sudahan mainnya. Masuk ke kamar terus tidur, kalian besok sekolah!"

Tuh, langsung tancap gas. Sakura hanya perlu bersendekap tenang duduk di sofa melihat Sasuke mulai mengangkut anaknya satu persatu masuk ke dalam kamar, mereka sempat merengek tidak mau tapi Sasuke acuh saja. Sakura kira suaminya akan langsung menariknya ke kamar pula, tapi ternyata tidak. Lima menit kemudian dia baru muncul dari dapur dengan membawa segelas susu putih hangat. Alis Sakura berkerut, ia langsung menyadari jika susu yang dibawa Sasuke adalah susu kehamilan untuknya.

"Kamu minum ini dulu nih."

Hanya dengan sebuah perhatian sederhana, Sakura merasa menjadi istri paling bahagia sedunia. Sasuke membantunya meminum susu, memegang gelasnya hingga Sakura selesai. Ada cahaya yang kadang-kadang memenuhi ketemaraman ruangan karena televisi masih menyala. Sasuke lantas mengambil remot dan mematikannya.

"Sebenarnya pengen makan sesuatu, tapi aku lebih pengen meluk kamu." _Gembel deh Sakura. _

Gigi Sasuke terlihat seluruhnya saat dia tersenyum. "Ya sudah ayo."

"Ayo ke mana? Aku nggak bawa helm."

"Helmnya kan sudah ku pakai yang, ayo deh ku kasih lihat di kamar."

"Helm motor?" Ya kegedean Sakura kalau helm yang itu, ada helm lain lagi. Titttt...

Tidak terbayang jika istrinya sudah hamil besar nanti, Sasuke mencoba menggendong Sakura tapi punggungnya terasa luar biasa nyeri. Dipicu faktor umur, tidak mau coba-coba lagi deh menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ begini. Sasuke menghela napas lega begitu berhasil menurunkan tubuh Sakura di tengah-tengah ranjang, dan ia langsung mengungkungnya penuh kuasa.

"Sebentar saja ya yang? Jangan lama-lama, soalnya kamu kan besok harus nugas."

Sasuke mengangguk antusias. "_Oke Moms._"

* * *

**To be continue... **


	19. Chapter 18

Mereka telah sepakat bersama sejak janji suci kala itu, mengucapkannya dengan tegas dan lantang. Dulu, seorang Haruno Sakura bukanlah impian Uchiha Sasuke. Cewek dengan kepribadian buruk dan ratunya pembuat masalah di sekolah. Tetapi kini, justru Sakura lah yang paling didambakan Sasuke. Sayang seribu sayang, tabiatnya yang sering mengumpat sembarangan tidak juga bisa hilang. Doi sebagai suami terkadang sampai jengah sendiri mengingatkan. Disandingkan dengan Akio, Sakura sangat klop dengan adik cowoknya itu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis karena menyadari kekeliruannya, di keadaan seperti ini pun dia masih sempat memikirkan. Heran juga, itu nya di bawah sana sedang diurut Sakura namun Sasuke kelihatan tetap kalem.

Tangan istrinya terasa hangat sekali.

"Ganti posisi yang."

"Nggak ah, enakan juga begini."

"Kalau begini doang kurang nikmat." _Hmm_. Sasuke menatap raut Sakura dengan datar, mencoba tidak menghiraukan ucapannya yang menjurus ke hal-hal intim. "Kamu banyak banget bulunya yang."

Mereka mungkin kelihatan seperti sedang melakukan _ehem_. Suami istri, berduaan di kamar, pencahayaan minim, lalu masing-masing hanya mengenakan dalaman saja. Sementara Yupiter dan Mars tertidur, Sasuke meminta Sakura memijat kakinya yang tiba-tiba keseleo ketika mereka baru memulai pemanasan. Meski nafsu sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, Sakura tetap menuruti Sasuke yang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Kapan itunya kalau mijat terus? Dedeknya nggak sabar mau ketemu Papa nih."

Mulai deh alasan '_Dedek_'.

Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang mengarah pukul sembilan lebih sepuluh menit, lalu beranjak untuk meraih Sakura tiduran di atas tubuhnya. "Makasih ya sudah mau mijitin?"

"_You're welcome._"

Tidak luput dari senyum mengembang Sakura, Sasuke menyentuh kulit di sekitar lesung pipit istrinya itu, menyerbu bibirnya dengan ciuman hangat. Sakura mengerang pelan, membiarkan lidah Sasuke mulai menelusuri setiap rongga mulutnya hingga ia merasa salivanya akan menetes keluar. Dada Sasuke yang keras tanpa sadar Sakura tekan dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sedang tangan laki-laki itu meraba-raba pantatnya, meremasnya. Sakura semakin meleleh, dan ia juga butuh oksigen untuk bernapas.

"Wajah kamu memerah."

Apa dia tidak menyadari hal serupa juga terjadi padanya? Sakura tersenyum singkat ketika Sasuke merubah posisi mereka menjadi ia yang berada dalam kuasanya. Kemudian, Sasuke menciumnya lagi. Tangannya bergerak ringan, naik turun mengelus bahu, pinggang rampingnya, dan berakhir di payudara Sakura. Ada tekanan yang kian menggila saat Sasuke melakukan itu, ditambah dengan kuluman bibir yang memabukkan. Sakura tidak bisa berhenti mendesah, puncak payudaranya menegang. Sasuke membentangkan telapaknya di sana, mengangkat payudara bagian bawahnya ke atas hingga terlepas dari bra hitamnya.

"Kamu cantik."

Sakura selalu menyukai suara seksi itu.

Sasuke merasa vitalitasnya kian melambung tinggi. Sembari masih berciuman panas, ia menempatkan tangan kirinya di bawah sana untuk melepaskan celana dalam Sakura.

"Sayang, Papa datang."

"Yang datang Papa langsung dong, jangan cuma jarinya doang." Sakura sialan!

Sasuke terkekeh mendengarnya, dengan cepat melepas boxer dan celana dalamnya sesuai kemauan si istri. "Oke, Papa datang."

Dari belakang, punggung Sasuke terlihat luar biasa kokoh, otot yang terbentuk di sana sini. Sakura memeluknya erat saat Sasuke menghujami dirinya di area tervital, ada dorongan aneh yang membuatnya menggelinjang nikmat. Karena gerakan itu serta hisapan di ujung payudaranya, Sakura membalas Sasuke dengan meremas rambut dan mencengkeram punggung putihnya. Selalu, sudah beratus kali melakukan tapi ia tetap tidak mampu mengontrol. Sasuke bergerak di atas Sakura kian cepat, tangannya tanpa tahu diri menarik dan menjepit ujung payudara istrinya di antara dua jarinya.

"_Ahh!_"

Sakura mengatakan jika mereka harus melakukan sebentar, Sasuke menyimpannya dengan baik di dalam memori. Sampai puncak itu datang, tubuh keduanya bergetar hebat. Napas Sakura masih putus-putus, Sasuke bisa merasakan aroma peluh tubuh mereka ketika hidungnya mencium leher Sakura.

"Kamu selalu luar biasa buat aku."

Hanya perlu waktu sebentar untuk mengatur napas, Sakura tersenyum tipis kemudian mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar bangun dari atas tubuhnya. Mereka harus membereskan diri, dan setelah itu tertidur lelap.

**\- 0 -**

Kalau bukan karena ajakan Sakura, Karin malas sekali sebenarnya datang ke acara hajatan Bu Temari hanya dengan si tuyul Kaka. Suaminya ada di luar kota, dan Kaka sejak tadi tidak bisa diam. Masih ingat dong dia kemarin-kemarin pernah adu mulut dengan Bu Shion, alhasil jadi terkucilkan begini. Mmm, sebenarnya bukan terkucilkan. Memang dasarnya Karin saja yang malas berbaur, tapi begitu ia menghindar ada saja Ibu-ibu yang menyapa. Bertanya ini, bertanya itu. Ampun deh, Karin pusing!

"Bu Karin, tumben hari ini hijabnya ada hiasan bunganya? Biasanya polos saja tuh."

Masalah buat lo?

"Iya Bu. Kan bosan ya kalau polos terus, sekali-kali lah bar-bar sedikit." Tuh kan.

"Omong-omong, Bu Sakura ikut ke sini nggak Bu? Dari tadi ku tengok nggak kelihatan."

Karin malas-malasan menanggapi, dia hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak tahu. Saat ini Sakura mungkin sedang bersiap-siap, ada banyak hal yang perlu dipersiapkan istri muda cantik itu sebelum datang ke acara semacam ini. Katanya, biar Ibu-ibu kompleks panas dingin dan dia jadi bahan gunjingan karena hobi pamer. Memang dasar Sakura. Di mata Karin, tidak ada manusia paling nyeleneh di bumi selain sahabatnya itu.

"Eh tuh tuh, lihat. Bu Sakura datang."

Sudah mirip sekali seperti sepasang raja dan ratu keraton yang sedang viral itu. Apa namanya? Keraton Agung Sejagat. Itu orang senewen kali, halu banget. Karin melihat Sakura di pintu masuk dengan menggandeng Sasuke dan juga anak kembarnya, keluarga kecil bahagia. Seringnya, ia melihat Sasuke berseragam. Tapi malam ini bapak polisi tampil lain dengan celana kain berwarna hitam dipadukan baju batik berlengan pendek yang warnanya kontras dengan pakaian biru dongker Sakura. Uhhh, Karin juga pengen yang seperti itu. Sayang sekali suaminya keseringan bekerja di luar kota.

"Duh, Pak Sasuke cakep banget ya Bu?"

"Iya Bu, mirip bintang film."

Lah? Yang sering ngehujat Sasuke kemarin-kemarin itu siapa? Mereka ini tidak ingat sepertinya. Karin menghela napas, mengamati Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang bersalaman dengan orang-orang serta si tuan rumah. Setelah itu, mereka berdua berpisah. Sasuke bergabung ke kumpulan bapak-bapak dengan diikuti Yupiter dan Mars, sedangkan Sakura langsung menghampiri Karin. Wajahnya yang memang selalu ceria segera Karin sambut dengan sebuah pelukan, cipika-cipiki. Hal itu juga dilakukannya pada Ibu-ibu yang berdiri di samping Karin.

"Bu Sakura kelihatan cakep banget malam ini, cocok sama Pak Sasuke." _Makasehhh_.

Baik sekali komentarnya, meskipun dalam hati Sakura mengatakan bodo amat. "Iya dong Bu, kan perawatan. Kalau nggak gitu nanti suamiku kecantol cewek lain loh."

"Ya jangan sampai lah itu Bu."

"Loh, dengar-dengar katanya Bu Sakura sama Pak Sasuke kan mau ce..." _Mamposs!_ Kebiasaan Bu Lin, untungnya Bu Mei segera menutup mulutnya. Bocor sih.

"Ce apa?" Karin sengaja bertanya.

"Cemungut program punya anak lagi."

_Eh?_ Mau tertawa dong.

Karin menahan tawanya sambil curi-curi pandang pada Kaka yang menikmati es krim di pojok ruangan. "Aku sama suamiku memang lagi program Bu, tapi untungnya nggak nunggu lama dikasih sama yang di atas. Sekarang sudah jalan dua bulan."

Sakura memang ratunya drama, Ibu-ibu itu sampai takjub. Kalau seperti ini, seharusnya ada Bu Shion agar semakin seru beradu mulut. "Wah, selamat kalau begitu. Kita doakan semoga semakin langgeng ya Bu dengan Pak Sasuke."

"Iya Bu, bahagia dunia dan akhirat."

Begitu baru benar, bukan malah menghujat. Sakura dengan senang hati memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Terima kasih."

Semestinya sedari awal begini, Sakura harus lebih bisa menyesuaikan diri dan mampu memahahami sekelilingnya. Setiap manusia kan memiliki berbagai karakter, tentu saja menghadapinya pun akan lain. Karin tidak mengerti isi kepala Sakura, jadi ia mengajaknya mencari tempat duduk ketika MC mulai menginterupsikan sesuatu. Kurang seru sebenarnya, kalau ada Bu Shion pasti Sakura semakin berapi-api menyombongkan diri. Namanya juga Sakura, dari bocil sudah memiliki tabiat senang mengusili.

"Sak, Sasuke ngelihatin elo tuh."

Karin ini tahu saja. Sakura segera menoleh ke kanan dan menemukan senyum menawan Sasuke. Karena mereka berjauhan, Sakura berinisiatif sedikit menggodanya dengan memberikan satu ciuman jauh. Duh, tidak ingat umur. Tanpa diduga, Sasuke ternyata membalas melakukan hal sama. Tapi doi kurang mujur dong karena tingkahnya itu dipergoki oleh Yupiter. Tangan mungilnya dengan polos menggapai bibir Sasuke.

"Papa aneh deh, kayak mau minta cucu."

_Rasain! _

Sakura bersama Karin langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Meski sepele, seringkali kebahagiaan seperti ini yang paling ia dambakan. Mulai sekarang Sakura harus lebih bisa menanamkan percaya pada Sasuke.

Dan doanya, semoga keluarga kecilnya akan selamanya utuh.

* * *

**The End. **


	20. Epilog

Pada kelahiran anak ketiganya ini, Sasuke merasa lebih kerepotan dua kali lipat karena Sakura semasa hamil sering meminta hal aneh-aneh. Ada gitu? Tengah malam memintanya menghitung biji salak yang dikupasnya dari siang hingga sore. Sakura memang banyak akal, banyak juga maunya. Untungnya _moment_ merepotkan itu bisa Sasuke lalui tanpa hambatan. Sakura melahirkan secara caesar, anak cowok lagi dan bukannya putri kecil yang cantik. Tidak masalah deh, yang penting Sakura dan anak mereka selamat. Sasuke tidak berhenti tersenyum ketika memperhatikan Sakura duduk di kursi sembari menggendong Jagatiar, nama si bungsu.

"Yang, kalau ngepel yang benar. Itu tuh di bawa kursi jangan dilewatin." Makin bawel.

Mikoto belasan menit lalu baru pulang, gantian menjaga Sakura yang masih dalam proses pemulihan. Maka dari itu, sementara ini tugas rumah Sasuke yang memegang kendali penuh. Kasihan banget, pulang nugas bukannya bersantai malah mengurus rumah. Mebuki katanya akan tiba pukul tujuh nanti, dan sekarang masih pukul lima. Sasuke menurut, tapi tidak sengaja kain pelnya malah mengenai kaki Mars. _Asw kena mulu!_

"Makanya, kan Papa sudah bilang kamu jangan main di situ."

"Yang, jangan ngomel-ngomel." Terosss!

Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian langsung meminta maaf pada Mars yang merengek di lantai. Yupiter ada di sana pula, tapi anak itu masa bodoh dan sibuk pada mainannya. Sasuke baru akan berdiri, lanjut mengepel lagi. Tahu-tahu bel rumahnya berbunyi dan Sakura segera menyuruhnya untuk bergegas ke depan membuka pintu yang kemungkinan besar adalah teman-teman Sakura, dari pagi mereka sudah gembar-gembor mengatakan bertandang ke rumah. Selagi melangkah ke sana, Sasuke mengamati penampilannya sendiri. Kaos penuh keringat, celana pendek yang setengah basah dan juga rambut acak-acakan. Mirip banget kayak pembokat.

Siapa pun orang yang mengetuk pintu di luar, _please_ jangan hujat Sasuke.

"Iyaaa, tunggu bentar!" Tidak sabaran sekali. Sasuke lantas mempercepat langkah dan buru-buru membuka pintu. "Sia..."

"_Surprise!_" Anjenggg kaget!

Manusia dari ras apa mereka sebenarnya yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan tingkah seperti itu, Stefan sudah lumayan lama tidak berjumpa. Ada Ino, Sai, Utakata dan juga Kakashi Sensei. _Ehh, Kakashi Sensei?_ Yang benar sih?

Sasuke mau serangan jantung.

"Woii, setan! Apa kabar lo?!"

Namanya Sasuke, bukan setan. Bodo amat sama si Utakata. "Sensei, Sensei kok bisa ada di sini? Ke sininya sama siapa?"

"Elo tuh Sas, bukannya nyuruh kita masuk eh malah dibiarin saja kayak gini."

Dulu, Sai kelihatan masih unyuk-unyuk. Tapi sekarang kelihatan kayak Mamang-mamang. Sai yang sekarang brewokan cuyy, mirip bapak-bapak punya anak lima. _Hadehh_.

"Ayo, ayo. Masuk saja, silahkan."

Sebenarnya, Sasuke penasaran bagaimana bisa Kakashi Sensei ikut-ikutan komplotan Sakura. Nanti, mereka harus bicara berdua.

"Yuki, apa kabar? Mana nih, pengen lihat Dedek barunya." Berkat teknologi yang kian maju, mudah sekali bagi manusia masa kini untuk bisa saling bertukar informasi.

"Anak gue cowok lagi No, ganteng banget mirip suami lo." Malah suami orang lain.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas, diam-diam mencuri pandang pada Kakashi Sensei yang keberadaannya belum diketahui Sakura. "Sensei, Sensei ke sini sama siapa?"

"Sama Utakata, dia yang ngejemput Sensei di stasiun tadi siang." Dari SMA, senseinya ini tidak banyak berubah. "Gimana kerjaanmu? Nggak ada masalah?"

"Aman Sensei, tapi jalanan di Indonesia masih tetap macet dan ngerepotin."

Sebagai anggota Satlantas, Sasuke dituntut untuk bisa menyesuaikan diri. Ditugaskan terjun ke jalan, ya terjun. Ditugaskan terjun ke tebing, _ya jangan._ "Nggak masalah, yang namanya pekerjaan tuh harus kamu lakuin dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dibarengi juga dengan niat nyari nafkah untuk anak istri."

Wejangannya sudah beda.

Sekarang Kakashi Sensei lebih banyak memberi nasihat tentang rumah tangganya.

"Anak bayimu sudah dikasih nama?"

Sementara Sakura sibuk mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, Sasuke memilih mengajak Kakashi Sensei duduk di sofa panjang. "Sudah, namanya Jagatiar."

Kalau sudah dengan Kakashi Sensei, Sasuke akan lupa segalanya. Sakura tidak tahu mengenai itu, teman-temannya yang datang terlalu berisik dan heboh. Yupiter dan Mars sampai melongo setiap kali mendengar suara melengking Ino dan juga tawa Utakata. Tidak datang dengan tangan kosong, ketiganya membawa kado berbungkus hijau berukuran besar yang didapat dari hasil patungan.

"Lucu banget sumpah anak lo Sak."

"Mirip siapa hayooo?"

"Lo bilang mirip suaminya Ino."

"Haha, enggaklah goblok!" Garis wajah dan matanya, siapa lagi. "Jagatiar mirip Sasuke."

"Tiga anak lo mirip Sasuke, lah elo kebagian apanya Sak?" Sai mulai mengompori.

"Banyak lah, nggak mungkin gue omongin. Ada anak gue tuh." Mars dipangku Utakata, sedangkan Yupiter tetap duduk sendiri di karpet. "Mumpung sudah di sini, makan ayo sekalian. Pasti nih pada lapar."

"Gitu dong peka."

Terhitung hampir setahun belakangan mereka sudah jarang bertemu, seringnya hanya bertukar kabar lewat media sosial. Sakura mengelus rambut Jagatiar yang anteng dipelukannya sekali pun suasana sedang berisik. _Ke mana pula Sasuke?_ Jika jahitannya pulih total, ia sendiri yang akan melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Sakura sebenarnya kasihan pada Sasuke, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Papa!! Makanannya sudah disiapin kan?!"

Tidak enak memanggil '_Yang_' di depan semua orang, Sakura juga heran kenapa ia bisa malu.

"Iya, sudah." Suara Sasuke menggema dari ruang tamu, kemudian disusul dengan kemunculannya bersama Kakashi Sensei. _Waduh._

Bapak tua beruban itu kelihatan menggeleng tidak habis pikir, mungkin maksudnya mau mencibir Sakura. Namanya cewek, harus lemah lembut. Bukan teriak-teriak macam kera.

"Ehe..." Sakura meringis tidak tahan.

Oke, waktunya sungkem pada Kakashi Sensei.

* * *

**The End. **


End file.
